Past, Present, Future
by leggylover03
Summary: The past will come back, the present will change them, now what will the future hold? severitus
1. Chapter 1

Title: Past, Present, Future 

Summary: The past will come back, the present will change them, now what will the future hold?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, sad but true

A/N: Yes this is an AU fic. Reviews are welcome, flames are shared with friends for amusement.

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was enjoying the holidays with the Weasley child Ron. He had become his best friend over the course of the year, and now nothing could separate them. In the morning the rest of the Weasleys were coming to Hogwarts to wish them both a Merry Christmas and to bring Ron's gifts.

Harry was ecstatic about seeing them. He had never had a proper Christmas. It usually consisted of him making dinner and then eating alone in his cupboard, while the others opened gifts.

He rolled over, said goodnight to Ron, and closed his eyes. Tonight his dreams would be filled with happy thoughts, instead of the nightmares that usually plagued him.

Harry awoke to someone pulling his sheet away from the bed. He wished to sleep more, for the dream of treacle tarts and plum pudding was not over yet.

"Hey! It is still early, Ron, go back to bed."

Fred and George Weasley snickered and then rolled both boys completely off their beds. "Happy Christmas!" they yelled before running downstairs, both boys chasing them. Ron and Harry stopped at the foot of the stairs leading to the common room when Mrs. Weasley looked up.

"Happy Christmas, boys!" she smiled. "Why do you not go up and get dressed. By then I shall have a house elf bring us up some cider and cake."

Harry, looking quite shaken for having been seen in his pj's, ran back up to his room to get dressed. Ron followed close behind, and he threw on clothes faster than Harry had ever seen.

"Hurry up, mate, or Fred and George will blow up my gifts."

Harry snickered at this, but then his mood sobered some. "Go ahead, mate. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Ron looked at him and said, "Well, hurry up! I know the twins, and if you don't, all the cake and the cider will be gone, but I won't let them put anything in yours."

Harry laughed until his sides hurt. He saw Ron run out of the room yelling for no one to touch his gifts. Harry then sat down to pull on his pants, but stopped and sat still for a few minutes. This was family time, and he would be intruding. Yes, he had come to think of the Weasleys as his family, but he was not their son. In fact he wasn't anyone's family; the Dursleys stopped counting long ago. Deciding to let the Weasleys open their gifts first, he sat down on the bed and slowly got dressed.

Ron had opened all his gifts and was now surrounded by a pile of wrapping paper. Shoving another piece of cake in his mouth, he began to wonder what was keeping Harry. It surely did not take that long to get dressed. Glancing over at the stairs again, he got up and was about to go and find his friend, but Mrs.Weasley stopped him.

She had noticed Harry's absence during the opening of gifts and knew in her heart that he was thinking he would intrude. "I will go and get Harry. Why don't you try to find his gifts under all that wrapping paper over there."

Ron blushed at the mess he had made and looked over at the house elf who was trying to clean it up. Walking back over, he turned before his mother could make it to the stairs.

"Harry has never had a family Christmas before, mum, and I think maybe he did not feel like he belonged in ours."

Mrs. Weasley beamed at her son. He was not as blind to the obvious as she thought and inside him was a heart of gold. Picking her way through the twins' stuff, she passed Mr. Weasley and patted him on the shoulder. He nodded his understanding and began to gather the children around him for a little talk.

A/N: Was supposed to be posted last night but the huge thunderstorm said otherwise, it is short but the next one isn't.


	2. A Letter

Title: Past, Present, Future 

Summary: The past will come back, the present will change them, now what will the future hold?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, sad but true

A/N: Yes this is an AU fic. Reviews are welcome, flames are shared with friends for amusement.

To the reviewers!

DarkAngelPearl: Thanks, I hope you enjoy it

Elfgaurd48: np, welcome to the fic

esmeralda: thank you!

lilsnape: thanks! I hope I do not disappoint

GrffRavHuffSlythendor: Hope you enjoy this fic

starlit jewel: Hmm perhaps first year

Thank you for the reviews they make my day!

Chapter 2

Mrs. Weasley walked up until she reached the Second year dorm and knocked on the door. When there was no answer she quietly opened it and went inside. There, sitting by the window, now fully dressed, was Harry. Walking over to him she put her hand on his chin and pulled him to meet her gaze.

"Why did you not come down and join us? We have been waiting, and soon the cider will grow cold."

"I... I didn't want to intrude," Harry stammered.

"Nonsense, young man. When will you learn that you will never be a bother or intrusion. Now come, let us get you downstairs so you can join the rest of us."

Harry nodded, but the knot in his stomach was growing larger. He loved the Weasleys like they were his family, but he had no family. His was gone and now no one wanted The Boy Who Lived as their burden. His aunt and uncle had never shown him any kindness and treated him worse than a beggar on the streets. Harry was used to this, of course, and expected no less of them. As his feet made it to the bottom step, he saw the other Weasleys grinning up at him. It made him leery, and he wondered exactly what was up.

"Well, come on, Harry. Dad says we can't play with our stuff until you open your gift," Ron exclaimed, trying to look put out, but failing.

Harry's mouth fell open as he saw the pile of gifts sitting beside Ron. His eyes watered up, but he stifled the flood of tears. Gingerly, he walked over and took a seat beside Ron, but did not start opening his gifts. It felt awkward for everyone else to be staring at him, waiting for him to open his gifts. Mrs.Weasley, the ever-observant one, noticed this and sent the twins to fetch more cider and cake from the kitchens.

Harry sighed with relief, and Ron shoved a very chunky present at him. "Here this one is from Hagrid."

Harry opened the paper slowly until Ron could take it no more and helped him rip it open. Out fell an enormous cake, but it weighed at least ten pounds. It was about to hit the floor, when Mr. Weasleys' quick wand set it back straight. Blushing, Ron made a fast apology.

Harry laughed and asked if everyone would like a piece, but none would venture to eat Hagrid's cooking. Ron, being more careful, handed Harry the next gift slowly. Harry opened it up to reveal a maroon sweater with a big letter H on it. Any normal person would have laughed at the simple gift, but Harry knew it was made with love and hugged it close to him.

"Well, put it on then. We have to wear ours, and you must wear yours. It is tradition."

Harry pulled the sweater over his head and at once felt very cosy. He looked to the pile and noticed he still had two presents left. Opening the next, he saw that it was filled with many sweets from the twins' last visit to Hogsmeade. He thanked them all, and offered each their choice of Every Flavor Bean. Each took one out of courtesy, but George quickly spit his out and the words "ewww that was a snot flavoured one," rang out through the room. Harry snickered, and Ron was beside himself.

Picking up his last gift, Harry noticed it was from none other than Dumbledore himself. Taking the edge of the package, he opened it carefully. Out fell a note, and Harry picked it up to read.

_Harry,_

_I thought long and hard about what to get you for Christmas, and then this came to my mind. Enjoy it and keep it safe."_

Harry's fingers were trembling as he opened the paper, but the look of anticipation on Ron's face prompted him to rip it open. Out of the paper fell a mirror. To Harry it looked like any mirror, until he peered into it. There, smiling back was Ron, dressed just as he was now. Harry's face was one of confusion, until Mrs. Weasley spoke up.

"Dumbledore said you were sometimes very lonely at the Dursleys', and missed your friends very much, so we decided to all get together and get you this. If you ever need to talk, just pick up the mirror and, wherever Ron is, you will be able to talk to him."

Harry now let fall the torrent of tears he'd been holding back. Ron's smile beamed throughout the room, for he'd come up with idea of the mirror when Hermione had forced him to do some extra reading last year.

"What is it, Harry, don't you like it? I thought it was a great idea when I told Dumbledore."

Harry turned and hugged Ron fiercely, and then he said, "This is the best present ever! Nothing could top this short of an instant family."

All in the room let out the breaths they'd held while they waited for Harry's reaction when the twins burst through the door bearing not only cake, but more cider and some turkey legs too. The occupants of the room ate and played with the many gifts until way past six, when Ms. Weasley stood up and announced that she had to return home.

"Bill and Charley are expecting us in Romania come sunrise, and we have to get going if we wish to be there by then."

All around there were hugs, and then Ms. Weasley enveloped Ron and Harry in the biggest hug of them all. "Both of you behave yourselves, and do not let me hear of any mischief you have caused. I know Professor Snape is still at Hogwarts for the holidays, and if I hear that something wicked has befallen him, I will know who the culprits are."

Harry and Ron tried to look innocently at Mrs. Weasley, but she just laughed. "Go on now, you little scamps, and get ready for dinner in the Great Hall. I'm sure Dumbledore will be expecting you soon. If you need us, George and Fred know how to reach us. Be careful, and enjoy the rest of the holidays." Then she leaned over and gave both boys a big wet kiss on the cheek.

"UGH, Mum was that necessary?" Ron said, backing away as she reached for him again.

Mr. and Ms. Weasley left the common room shortly thereafter, and Harry and Ron ran down to the Great Hall. Harry wasn't really hungry after all the cake and cider, but Ron claimed that he was starving.

As they pushed open the doors, they noticed only one table inside, and it was filled with every food imaginable. Harry was suddenly kind of hungry, and both ran to sit down.

Taking their seats, Harry turned to thank Dumbledore and Hagrid for their gifts and said hello to Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout. They were, however, afraid to speak to Professor Snape, who seemed quite pissed off at having to endure wearing the pirate hat that was on his head.

Harry watched Ron fill his plate to the brim like he was starving and wondered where he put it all. Ron however paid him no heed as he plunged his fork into the mashed potatoes. Harry placed a few things on his plate and then merely picked at them.

He had only eaten about three bites when a huge solid grey owl swooped into the room. All stopped eating to watch it land on Professor Snape's shoulder and deposit a single worn envelope. Severus Snape looked perplexed at who would be sending him a letter, and during the holidays at that. Each watched with anticipation as the Potions'' master opened the letter and read it.

Severus was angry that his meal had to be spent with the Gryfindor students, namely Weasley and Potter, and even more outraged when Dumbledore had placed the hat on his head, and now some bloody owl had dropped off a letter. Ripping it open he looked down to see who had sent it and noticed a familiar handwriting. As he peered at the opening line, his heart stuck in his throat.

_Dear Severus,_

_I am writing this to you even as I fear for my baby's life. I will not beat around the bush, but instead come right to the point, as I haven't much time. Harry is your son Severus. That week we spent after graduation in France was one of the best in my life, and I regret nothing, except the fact of hiding it from you. Harry may not look like your son, but he is indeed. He normally has your hair, but I put a charm on him as a baby to keep it from growing too long. His eyes are mine though I am sure you have seen them by now. Please love him, as you once loved me. I hope that even though he looks like James, you will welcome him into your heart and love him as your own. He shall receive a letter just like this one, if he has not already. I know you try to portray to everyone else that you are quite the evil bastard, but I know your true self, Severus. Please do not close Harry off from your love; I'm sure he needs you as much as you need him._

_Love Lily_

Severus gaped in surprise and his fork cluttered to the table. His eyes glanced up from the letter and were met by many others. He dared not look at them; instead he stared at Harry.

Harry gulped down the fear creeping into his heart as Professor Snape stared at him. He felt like a rat in a trap.

"Harry, do you know something, that you are not saying?" Ron asked in a whisper.

Harry continued to stare back at Professor Snape and shook his head no to Ron's question. This seemed to also answer the professor's question, for he abruptly got up and walked out of the room. Harry, along with everyone, wondered what had sent Professor Snape off into another of his moods, but as this was his usual, no one took it for anything more than normal and went back to eating. Only the old wizard, who had known him for years, was worried, and the twinkle in Albus Dumbledore's eye diminished just a little.


	3. A Note from the Past

Title: Past, Present, Future 

Summary: The past will come back, the present will change them, now what will the future hold?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, sad but true

A/N: Yes this is an AU fic. Reviews are welcome, flames are shared with friends for amusement.

To the reviewers!

darkforces: thank you

dubdigit: yes, they are a minimum in this fic

DarkAngelPearl: thank you, glad to see you are enjoying it

sparklingsilverangelwings: YAY! welcome to the new fic, glad you are here

nicky12330: errr hope you enjoy it

sari5156:D thanks

Lady Lily3: more posted!

starlit jewel: yes Harry is Snape's son, sorry

Thank you for the reviews, they made my day!

Chapter 3

When dinner was over, Harry and Ron bounded up the stairs back to the common room. Bursting through the door, both moved to sit and play a game of wizard chess. Ron was about to sit down when out of the corner of his eye he spotted a present wrapped still under the tree.

"Harry, look, we've missed one!" he said, pointing to the gift. "I wonder whose it is?"

Both boys looked at each other and then took off in a run to see who would get to it first. Ron tackled Harry by the couch and landed right next to the gift. Reaching for the card he read aloud. "To Harry, love Mom." Ron's face instantly paled, along with Harry's.

Harry sat down staring at the card in his hands, but unable to move.

"You should open it, Harry. Want me to give you some privacy?"

Harry shook his head. "No, Stay here with me. I don't know if this is a time I wish to be alone."

Shaking his head in understanding Ron sat down beside his friend and handed him the present.

Harry gingerly pulled the bow off the top and removed the wrapping paper. Inside was a book much like the one Harry had seen at the Dursley's, but on the top was a note.

"Maybe you should read the note first, mate. Maybe it will explain the book."

Harry nodded his head and began to read aloud:

_Harry_

_I am sending you this gift. I wanted to tell you this long ago, but I couldn't you were too young. I think you are old enough now to know the truth. James was not your father in the sense of the word that he did not give you life. He did care and love you deeply, but your father is someone else. I know you may have met him already, and if I know him, you may dislike him too, but give him a chance. Your father is Severus Snape, and he may seem cruel and unworthy of love, but beneath that cold exterior is someone who loved you more than life itself. Give him a chance, Harry. He needs you, as I am sure you need someone, as well. Tell Ron not to overreact, for I know he will. I saw you two were destined to become great friends. I must go now, but know I loved you, and your father loved you. The book will show you just how much_.

Harry was stunned. He wanted to scream out that his mother had to be wrong, but she would not tell him this if it were not true. How could Severus Snape be his father? He hated him. He loathed the very air he breathed. Harry looked to Ron for some answers, but saw Ron was sitting there, mouth open, eyes wide as saucers, and shaking.

Ron finally noticing that Harry was looking at him and said, "Maybe you should look in the book."

Ron scooted closer as Harry opened it. There, on the first page, was his mom holding him, he guessed right after she had him. Tears were pricking at his eyes, and he quickly turned the page before he lost control and turned into a blubbering idiot in front of Ron. The next photo was of him crawling around on the floor and Severus Snape standing behind James. Harry turned page after page, and in each one Severus was there. He looked at the last page and saw two pictures. One was Snape and his mom, he guessed in some far off place hugging each other, and the other picture was Severus holding him up in the air, and he was laughing.

Harry could take no more and closed the book. "How…why, after all this time?" he said to Ron, hoping he would know something. Ron merely shrugged and put his arm around Harry.

"This is a shock, Harry, but I am here for you, even if the greasy bastard is your father. How could he not know? How could he treat you that way, his own son?"

What neither of them had noticed was the man standing in the room.

"Perhaps I could answer that question, Mr. Weasley," Snape said, peering down at Harry.

Ron got up to leave, but Snape stopped him. "You might as well stay. It is not as if you will not find out anyway."

Harry wanted to scream at him. He wanted to tell him what a piss poor job he had done as a father, but he told himself he would hear him out first. Going over to the couch, he took a seat beside Ron. Severus sat down in the chair and lit a fire in the fireplace. The cold stare Harry was giving him sent chills down his spine.

"I guess the best place to start is at the beginning. I met your mother in school, as you well know. She was a kind and sweet girl, and the only true friend I had. She would defend me when James and Sirius taunted me and comfort me later when their taunts had gone too far. In our last year at Hogwarts, I was to receive the Dark Mark, but I could not go through the initiation. It seemed I was to rape a muggleborn. When they showed me it was your mother I could not go through with it. We spent the night talking of our plans for the future, and she begged me not to turn to the dark lord."

"But you did! You turned to him, and you did his bidding didn't you!" Harry spat. "How could my mother love you? How could she ever trust you?" Harry screamed, while Ron held him back.

"Let me finish!" Severus said, glaring at Harry for interrupting. "DO you think this is easy for me, foolish boy."

Harry sat back down on the couch. "Finish your story then, but do not expect me to start calling you Father of the Year."

"As I was saying, Lily and I made plans to travel France together after graduation. James was none too happy about this, and he and Sirius made sure I knew not to go near Lily. When your mother found out what they had done she was furious and told them they did not rule her life. We left and spent a glorious week in France. There she told me of your aunt and how she had married some muggle named Dursley who hated magic and how they never spoke. I told her of my father and his cruel ways, and before the week was over, we found ourselves in love. We spent one night together, and whether you believe it or not,your mother and I loved one another. We parted ways after that, as I had fallen in with the wrong crowd and taken the mark. Your mother was furious, but she knew I felt shamed by what I had done.

"You should be ashamed, you hook nosed bastard," Ron said, letting it slip before he thought. "You became a bloody death eater, raping and killing at will. I would have told you to drop dead."

"Well, it is a good thing you are not Lily then, isn't it, Mr. Weasley? Now one more outburst, and I will silence you until I am through.

Lily came to me and told me she and James were expecting, and that she had to get married for the sake of the baby. She never once revealed that you were my son and not James'. I went to your house several times and watched you take your first step, eat with a spoon for the first time, all these things, of course, unknown to James. I looked at you and often wondered if you were my son, but Lily always said you were James' son. She said she was glad that you did not have to go through life worried about your father being a spy that could be killed on a whim. I went to the house to warn her that night that the Dark Lord was coming, but I was too late. By the time I got there, she and James were dead, and Dumbledore had whisked you off to her sister's. I had years to build up the hatred. It was not toward you at first, but when I laid eyes on you, it was. You reminded me of what I could never have with Lily, and that brought out the demon within me. I am sorry for the many times I have taunted and teased you, but how was I to know?"

Harry got up and ran from the room. This was all too much to take in. He'd had no family, and now the man who made his life hell all last year was his father. Tossing himself onto his bed, he let loose the tears he had been holding back.

Severus was stunned, but he expected the reaction he got.

"You can't really blame him, you know," Ron asserted to break the silence. "You have been a bastard to him, and now you want him to except that you are his father. Do you know he has never even had a proper Christmas, never had a present until mum made him one? He has lived in hell for years, and all because you didn't have enough willpower to say no. If you hurt him in any way, I will make sure you regret it," Ron said, standing up to follow Harry up the stairs.

"You know, Mr. Weasley, you would have made a right fair Slytherin yourself, all things considered." Snape said no more and got up to leave.

Ron walked into the room and saw Harry lying on the bed, tears still drying on his face. He placed hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm here if you want to talk about it," was all he said before he climbed into his own bed and laid down.

Harry rolled over and cried himself to sleep. He had no idea how to adjust to this new information and, truth be told, felt kind of betrayed. Again his whole life had been a lie, and this was the worst lie of them all, for now Severus Snape, most feared teacher, death eater, and all around bastard, was his father.


	4. In His Dreams

Title: Past, Present, Future

Summary: The past will come back, the present will change them, now what will the future hold?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, sad but true

A/N: Yes this is an AU fic. Reviews are welcome, flames are shared with friends for amusement.

To the reviewers!

sparkling silver angel wings: you may, and thanks!

lilsnape: I think he will, and thanks!

nicky12330: thanks for the ok

Lady Lily3: It will be soon, glad you are enjoying it!

Chapter 4

Severus went back to his room, his mind reeling with everything that had taken place today. He had gone from a man with not a care in the world to being a father to someone he had went out of his way to make miserable. Entering his room he kicked off his shoes, and laid down on the bed. He knew his dreams would be plagued tonight, and he knew he deserved it.

Drifting off into slumber, he dreamt of the past -- the day he had come to Hogwarts and his train ride here. How excited he had been about being away from his overbearing father for the first time. Then his dream changed. It became him being ridiculed by James and Sirius, hanging upside down from the weeping willow with his robes over his head. He was glad almost that they were so he would not be seen crying, but someone had seen.

Lily and those emerald eyes of hers had seen him wiping at tears and had yelled at he others to stop. Not wanting to be hexed by the fire-haired beauty, the others had called off their fun. This was only one of the many times Lily had come to his rescue.

The dream shifted, and Severus was in his fifth year. He was doing what he loved, making potions, but Sirius had promised revenge. As Severus was about to add the crushed unicorn horn, Sirius came by and threw something into the cauldron. The potion blew up in his face, and he came away with horrible fire-engine-red hair. James and Sirius had been beside themselves with laughter, until the night of the Halloween dance, when Lily had asked Severus for a dance.

He smiled even while he slept, for Lily was again his constant comfort even then. It was now after graduation, and he and Lily were traveling Europe together. Severus had been in awe when she accepted the invitation, thinking she would never go with him, as James would be furious. She had grown livid at his remark and replied, "James Potter does not own me. I can go wherever I wish. Besides he did not wish to take me, you did." Severus had accepted this answer and spent seven glorious days with the only woman he had ever loved. He and Lily had climbed to the very top of the Eiffel Tower, and Severus and kissed her there.

That was the beginning of what would be the only night of passion Severus would share with her. By the time they returned, James had found out she had gone with Severus and was furious. He proposed to Lily only two months later, and Severus, distraught by it, did not attend. He had met Lily once more after the wedding and asked if the baby she announced was his. Lily had told him no, that it was James' child, but that he could come and visit when James was not around. Severus, at the time, had thought Lily was taking pity on him; now he realized he had been watching his own son.

The dream soon turned horrific, as Severus walked into the house at Godric's Hollow. There on the floor was his beloved Lily. Her eyes that so many times had shone brighter than any star in the sky were now lifeless. He had looked for the child, but Hagrid had taken the boy away. Severus had crumbled to the floor and cradled Lily in his arms, stroking her hair. For an hour he had sat in the ruins of the house, until Sirius had seen him. Sirius ran up and slapped him across the face.

"This is all your fault. You and those damn death eaters. I do not care what Dumbledore says, I know you for the traitor you are. James and Lily are dead because of you! Now get out, you have no right to be here."

Severus had gotten up and run away. The pain became too much, and he had covered up for his loss by putting up a wall, never to let anyone in again. 


	5. Hogsmeade

Title: Past, Present, Future

Summary: The past will come back, the present will change them, now what will the future hold?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, sad but true

A/N: Yes this is an AU fic. Reviews are welcome, flames are shared with friends for amusement.

Chapter 5

The next morning Harry awoke to find the memories of the previous day flooding back to him. Groaning he rolled out of bed and got dressed. He did not see Ron anywhere and only assumed he was already at breakfast. Snatching his shoes on the way out the door, Harry made his way down to the Great Hall, but he felt no urge to eat at all.

When Harry walked in, Ron waved him over to the table. There was still only one, and Harry could see Severus' spot was empty. Staring down at his empty plate, Harry's appetite waned even further.

"Come on, mate, the strawberry tarts are to die for."

"I can't eat. Snape is now my father. For the rest of my life I will be known as Harry Snape. Would you be able to eat?"

Ron's shoulders slumped, and he dropped his fork. "I guess not, mate. How about we go for a little trip into Hogsmeade after breakfast?"

"Are we allowed into Hogsmeade without supervision?"

"Who said we were telling anyone. All we have to do is say we are going to the library and use your cloak," Ron said, his eyes dancing mischievously.

"You got yourself a deal. I've never been to Hogsmeade, is it fun?"

"You have not lived until you have been to Honeydukes. It has every sweet you could think of and some you would not believe, and then we could go to the Shrieking Shack. It's supposed to be haunted."

Harry's eyes got round at the word haunted, but his appetite seemed to come back, and he put two sausages and some eggs on his plate and tucked in. The two were so rapt in conversation that they did not see Snape walk in and take a seat beside Dumbledore. Only when Ron had finished his third strawberry tart and was reaching for his fourth did Harry know, and then only because of the small gasp that came from Ron.

Harry looked up to see what Ron was staring at and saw his so-called father staring back at him. What was that in his eyes? Harry couldn't tell for all he had ever seen in his potion master's eyes was hatred for him.

"How did you sleep last night Harry?" came the question from his lips.

Harry didn't speak for a long time, and then he finally seemed to find his words. "I slept fine, now if you will excuse me, I am heading off to the library to do some studying," and without a glance back Harry got up and left the Great Hall, Ron at his heels.

Severus looked at Dumbledore for help, but the old coot did nothing but smile at him. Infuriated, Snape got up and followed the two boys out the door. Stepping out into the entrance he saw them going up to the Gryfindor common room. Standing at the bottom of the stairs he called out to them. "The library is not that way. Could you two perhaps be up to something?"

"We were headed off to get our books, as if it were any concern of yours," Harry smarted off before running up the last part of the steps.

Snape looked as if someone had slapped him hard, and stood there with his mouth open. Ron turned back towards him, his normal fear of the man briefly forgotten, and walked back down till they were almost face to face.

"What did you expect, sir. You thought that you would tell him you were his father, and suddenly he would forget that you made him miserable all last year." Snape grew silent at these words, and only glared at the boy. He really did hate the gall of the Weasley boy. Ron saw the look on his face and snorted.

"You did believe it didn't you. You must be as dense as you claim Neville to be." Ron was laughing, but he could see he had gone too far as Snape's face went from pale to a bright shade of red. Squeaking, he took off in a run up the stairs.

Ron and Harry were now in the tunnel that Fred and George had shown Ron last year.

"Ow, you are stepping on my foot," Harry yelled out.

"Well, why are we still under this thing, it's not like anyone is going to see us here."

Harry groaned and realized Ron was right. Taking off the invisibility cloak he pulled his wand. "Lumos" he said and then the path in front of them was lit. They laughed and joked about the many things they would do in Hogsmeade and how they would be in so much trouble if they were caught. Soon the path sloped upwards, and they both got back under the cloak.

Pushing open the trapdoor, both boys stepped out of the path and into Honeydukes' storage room.

"We should keep the cloak on and go outside. It will seem odd if we are coming out of the back room."

Harry nodded his head, and they walked into the shop and out the front door. Stepping over into an alcove, they removed the cloak, and Harry shrunk it and placed it in his pocket. Now both boys grinned and headed back into the shop.

When they walked back in Harry's eyes grew wide. He had never seen so much candy, and he wanted to taste them all. His first stop was by the gumballs. He glanced over them all, but his eyes came to rest on the one that said "Powder keg gum. A blast in your mouth with every piece." Harry picked up the gum and knew he would have to leave a piece out for his cousin Dudley. Imagining the look on his face when his mouth exploded made Harry giggle.

Next both boys bought some chocolate frogs and a box of Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. With their goodies in a bag, they left the store. Stepping out into the street, they could see it was still decorated in Christmas lights and wreaths everywhere. This was great as people we milling about, and no one noticed two boys in the crowd.

The next stop was the Quidditch shop, where both of them drooled over the Nimbus 2001. It took Harry dragging Ron by the arm to get him out of there, but he finally succeeded.

"Where to next, mate?" he asked Ron.

"How about a bite to eat, and then we can go to the shack."

Harry agreed, and soon they were sitting outside a little cafe and looking at the menu. When the waitress came up, Harry ordered a bowl of soup to warm him up. Despite the jumper he had on, the cold was starting to get to him. Ron ordered a sandwich, bowl of soup, and a hoagie. Harry snickered when the waitress deposited their orders, but Ron smacked him and handed Harry his drink.

"What is this?" Harry asked, for it looked similar to the mead his Uncle Vernon drank.

"It's butterbeer, mate. Nothing better."

Harry looked at the contents of the mug with a calculating eye, but as soon as he took the first sip, he was hooked. Chugging it down in one gulp, he motioned the waitress over and asked for two more. Harry and Ron sat in almost silence, for both were shovelling food in at an alarming rate. Ron however broke the silence.

"Harry, I know this is not the right time or anything, but Snape being your dad and all. How are you about that?"

Harry choked on his butterbeer and ended up spitting it all over the table. "How would you feel, Ron, if you suddenly found out he was your father? My whole life is a lie, and the only thing that isn't a lie is you and Hermione. My uncle and aunt never loved me, so why should I think that he would. He told me probably because Dumbledore made him, and if he thinks I am going to start calling him Dad, he should go to St. Mungo's and have his head examined."

Ron chuckled nervously, but answered him, "I don't know what I would do, just know I am here for you."

"Thanks, now could we stop being all mushy and head to this scary shack you keep telling me about?"

Ron grinned. "Of course! Come on, let's go."

They didn't slow down until they had gotten to the top of the hill. There, sitting on top of it, was a very old shack.

"This thing is supposed to be haunted. People say they hear screams coming from inside every full moon."

Harry gulped, but his curiosity was stronger than his fear, and he walked up to the door and walked in. They walked around the bottom floor before going up the creaking stairs, stopping twice for Ron to remove his foot that had went through one of the steps. When they got to the top they saw one door, and both pulled their wands and went through it.

Inside the room was a bed, and on the floor a tattered mattress. Upon closer inspection, they noticed the mattress had red splotches on it.

"Is that blood?" Harry said, his voice cracking.

Ron mutely shook his head and pointed next to the bed. There hooked to the wall was a chain, and around it was fur or some type of hair. Both boys looked out the window, saw that the sun was starting to set, and began backing out of the room. Ron was about to turn and run when he stumbled and fell. Harry went to help him up, but gasped out loud.

Ron's face went pale. "What is it, mate?"

"Look, there on the floor," Harry said, pointing right beside where Ron was lying. Ron rolled to his right, where Harry was pointing, and saw that on the floor three names were scrawled -- "Moony, Prongs, and Padfoot." That was not what had made Harry pale, though; it was the picture beside the names -- a stick figure of someone holding a wand, but the stick figure had a noose around his neck, and beside it was scrawled the name Severus Snape.

Harry hauled Ron to his feet and both took off running as fast as they could out of the shack. They had run without looking down the hill and, taking a wrong turn, went right into Knockturn Alley. 


	6. Searching

Title: Past, Present, Future

Summary: The past will come back, the present will change them, now what will the future hold?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, sad but true

A/N: Yes this is an AU fic. Reviews are welcome, flames are shared with friends for amusement.

Chapter 6

Severus went straight to his room after his lovely chat with the Weasley child. Walking in, he flopped down on the couch and reached for a bottle of fire whiskey. Pouring himself a small glass, he sat back and dived into memories again. These were the memories of first hearing the news that Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts.

"What do you mean Harry Potter is coming here, Albus?"

"I mean it has been ten years, Severus, and it is time he learned who, and what, he is."

"Albus, You know the bad blood between me and James. How can you expect me to teach his son, the son which should have been mine?"

"Severus, you will have to put your anger toward James aside and teach him. He is not only James' son, he is Lily's, as well. Can you not see past your hatred?"

Severus had stormed out of the headmaster's room and spent the night clutching a photo of Lily, lost in the past. When he had laid eyes on Harry all the hatred for James had welled inside him again, and he had taken it out on the boy, but even his loathing of James could not make him a total bastard. When Harry had almost fallen from his broom in the Quidditch match, he knew Lily would never forgive him for not saving her son, so he had muttered the counter curse and saved the boy, despite having been set on fire by the know-it-all Granger girl.

Severus was so lost in his thoughts that he did not heard the door to his chambers open, or Dumbledore walk in. "Severus, it is nearly six."

"Albus, I did not see you come in. Is there something you needed?"

"I said that it is six. How about you find your son and Mr. Weasley and bring them down for dinner?"

Severus sighed, but got up to locate his son and the insufferable redhead he called his friend.

"If I am not mistaken, they said they would be in the library," Dumbledore said before he swept from the room.

Muttering under his breath, Severus trudged up the west staircase and into the library. His eyes searched the chairs and did not see Harry or Ron. "Harry, it is time for dinner. Harry!" he yelled.

"You will please lower your voice, Severus. This is not your Potions' lab," Madame Pince said, coming from around one of the bookcases.

Severus flinched. He remembered her from his years at Hogwarts, and her stern looks still gave him the creeps. "I was looking for Mr. Potter and his red-headed friend."

"No one has been in here all day. Really, did you expect a child to willingly come here during the holidays?"

Severus swore under his breath and stormed out of the library, headed straight for the Gryfindor common room. Giving the very annoyed fat lady the password, he entered. He looked about the common room and, not finding them, headed straight for the boys dorm. Severus had checked every floor and found no trace of either of them. Back in the common room he had a thought. Standing at the bottom of the steps to the girls' dorm, he called up. "Harry, if you are up there, come down at once!" When he got no response he swore again.

"If I run into any wandering Gryfindor female while I am searching for you, you will pay dearly for it."

Twenty minutes later Severus was once again standing in the common room wondering where to search next, when the fat lady spoke to him.

"Why is there a Slytherin in the Gryfindor common room?"

"I would be Professor Snape, and I am looking for Mr. Potter," he said with disdain in his voice.

"Mr. Potter, why didn't you say so? He and the Weasley child left earlier. They were under some kind of cloak, but their voices I heard speaking of Hogsmeade."

"They went where?" Severus shouted.

"I said Hogsmeade. Are you a trifle deaf?"

Severus Snape stormed out of the common room. "When I get my hands on those two they will be serving detention with me forever," he muttered, heading out of the castle and onto the road to Hogsmeade. 


	7. Wicked Evil

Title: Past, Present, Future

Summary: The past will come back, the present will change them, now what will the future hold?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, sad but true

A/N: Yes this is an AU fic. Reviews are welcome, flames are shared with friends for amusement.

Chapter 7

Harry and Ron had run for what seemed like an hour. They had taken what they thought was a short cut, and now they were standing in the middle of the darkest alley either had ever seen.

"Where are we Ron?" Harry asked.

"I've never seen this part of Hogsmeade before. Maybe if we keep going we will get out of here."

Nodding his head, Harry choked back the lump in his throat and walked on. Everywhere there were very seedy looking witches and wizards. Most shrank back into the doorway when they saw the two boys coming, but one wizard stepped out into their path.

"Well, what do we have here? Two little wizards off on an adventure perhaps?"

"Please, sir, we seem to be lost or have taken a wrong turn. Can you direct us back to Hogwarts?" Harry stammered out.

"Hogwarts. So we have us two first-years here. My, they seem to get smaller with each passing year."

"We are not first years. We are, ummm, fourth-years," Ron said, trying to make himself seem taller.

"Well, fourth-years, you say? Then you should really enjoy what I am about to show you," the man said, dragging Ron and Harry by the back of their robes and over to a cage.

Inside the cage was something with red eyes glaring back at them. It looked evil, and it hissed as they peered in. "This here is my pet. See, I wanted a cat, but not an ordinary one, so I fixed this one to make him unique," the man said, pulling it from the cage.

In his arms was what was once a cat, but now it had dragon claws on the end of its feet and a spiked tail. The only part that looked like a cat was the face -- the one that was bearing its teeth at both boys now. "Come, why don't you get to know him a little better?" the man chuckled and set the cat down.

At once the cat jumped at Harry, and he toppled down to the ground. The cat swung its tail around and clipped him on the side of the head, making a gash that started pouring blood.

Ron tried to help Harry up, but the cat attached itself to his leg, burrowing its claws in deep. Flinging it off, Ron pulled his wand from his robes. He went to hex the cat, but his wand was flying in the air away from him, and he was sailing backwards.

Harry got to his feet shakily and headed to where Ron sat rubbing his backside when the creature lunged for his back, claws out. It sank them in and began slicing up his back, reopening the old wounds Harry still had.

Ron grabbed the cat off Harry and threw it. The cat hit the wall and slumped down. Putting out his hand he offered Harry help getting up. Harry's vision was woozy, and now he was seeing two Rons. The wizard was angry and was approaching them wand drawn.

"How dare you harm my cat. I guess they do not teach you manners up at Hogwarts anymore, so I shall!" Taking Harry and Ron by their hair, he flung them both down. Both boys hit the ground, and neither had the energy to get back up. The man drew his wand again, and both boys sat there waiting to be killed, but something stopped the man, and his face turned ashen.

"What was it you were saying about manners, Alexander? I see you have taken it upon yourself to harm two of my students. How unfortunate for you," Snape said, leering at the man while holding him at wand point. Severus went over to where Harry and Ron sat and looked down at the two of them bleeding. This enraged him even further, and when he stood his gaze went to the man now cowering behind him. "So out having a little fun with two twelve-year old boys. Couldn't you find any old ladies to abuse?

"Why should you care who I harm? It is not as if you are some innocent soul yourself, Severus," the man said as he saw his pet wake and stalk towards the Potions' master.

"I take great displeasure when someone sees fit to harm my son and his friend, Alexander. This should result in your death, or at the very least a lifetime in Azkaban."

"Your son? You have no son!" Alexander snorted.

"Do not pretend to know anything about me, and if you wish to remain breathing I would leave now."

Alexander scoffed at Snape and, as he passed Ron, raised his foot to kick him again. Severus wasted no time sending the man crashing into the brick wall beside him.

"I told you not to defy me, Alexander, and if you ever touch my son again you will meet death." Rounding on Harry and Ron, he scooped both up in his arms and headed away from the gawking bystanders. His reputation preceded him, and everyone jumped out of his way.

Harry and Ron were both appalled at being carried out like babies, but they didn't feel up to walking, nor did they wish to be left in the alley. Both saw the cat coming towards them, teeth bared and claws extended, and tried to warn Severus. Their words had not even escaped their mouths when Severus stopped and turned around. Wand in hand he yelled an incantation, and Ron and Harry saw the cat creature blow up, pieces of fur floating down to the ground. Severus' face was stern, but he did not miss the words of the Weasley boy.

"That was wicked evil, but so cool." With a smile neither of the boys saw, he turned, heading out of Knockturn Alley and back towards Hogwarts. 


	8. Now you Know

Title: Past, Present, Future

Summary: The past will come back, the present will change them, now what will the future hold?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, sad but true

A/N: Yes this is an AU fic. Reviews are welcome, flames are shared with friends for amusement. Forgive the error in the last chapter of Diagon Alley

Chapter 8

Severus wasted no time climbing the hill to Hogwarts. As he entered, Harry began to struggle.

"You can put me down now," he said with a bit of an attitude.

Severus snorted. "Why would I do that, so you can bleed all over the floor? You are injured, Harry, and you will be seeing Madame Pomfrey and getting fixed up. I will be owling your mother, as well, Mr. Weasley."

"Great, just what I need, an irate mother hovering over me like a vulture. Could you possibly knock me completely out, so that I do not have to suffer?" Ron pleaded.

"Would you rather she not know?" Severus asked, his eyebrows raising slightly.

"I would like not to be carried into Hogwarts again, by one of my teachers no less. I would also like to restate my dislike for cats, Professor McGonagall excluded."

Severus sneered at the boy and hoisted him further up on his shoulder. This produced a very amusing yelp, and Severus smiled despite himself. Pushing open the door to the hospital wing with his foot, Severus called out for the mediwitch. Laying Harry down and plopping Ron on the bed opposite him, he went to see what was keeping Poppy.

Harry tried sitting up, but his back seared like it was on fire, and he could see that his shirt was stained with his own blood. Trying again, he was shocked when a hand pushed him back down gently onto the bed. Harry looked up and saw his father giving him a warning look.

"Do not move again. Are you trying to further injure yourself?"

Harry was about to tell Severus that he did not need any help when the door to the hospital wing opened. In swept Dumbledore, followed by McGonagall.

"Severus, if you are looking for Poppy, she is gone home for the holidays. It seems her father was coming from Wales this year."

Severus' face began to twitch. "Then who is going to help them out?"

"I would assume as Harry's father you would help him. You are not without some healing knowledge."

"You mean he is going to heal me," Ron said, his eyes growing wide. "No offense, Professor, but it is not as if you have ever healed anyone before."

"I am afraid, Mr. Weasley. I am your only option, unless you wish to continue to go about with your arm gashed open. I'm sure by next week, when the infection sets in, we will be able to cut it off in time."

"Severus, are you sure you can handle this," Minerva said, her mouth twitching a little.

"Severus will be fine, I'm sure. Call us if you need anything. I would think that both boys could return to their dorms after you are finished with them."

Ron watched the retreating forms of his headmaster and Transfiguration teacher. He was nervous, despite the pain in his arm, and the advancing Snape with needle in hand did not help matters any. "Can't you just spell them closed?"

"As you well know, Mr. Weasley, I could, but I fear using an improper spell. I can give you a calming draught beforehand, if you need one."

Ron nodded his head yes for the draught and, once he had drunk it down, watched as Professor Snape threaded the needle. The calming draught kept him from wanting to bolt for the door, but it did nothing to ease the pain, Ron thought. When he heard Harry trying to hold back the snicker, he glared. "What is so funny?"

"It's nothing, just that you sounded like Hermione after she saw the mouse in the hall."

"Very funny, Harry, but let's not forget you are next."

As the last stitch was done, Severus walked over to Harry's bed and sat down. Harry peered into his eyes and saw no malice in them, but he still did not trust the man. Sure, he had saved him and Ron, but that did not excuse a whole year of being an ass. Flinching, he drew back as Severus touched him. Harry wanted to leave, and he wanted to leave now. Severus was lifting his shirt, and then Harry heard the gasp.

"What in bloody hell is this!" he yelled, and Harry realized what he had seen. Backing up on the bed, Harry cowered at the foot of it.

"Harry who did this? Tell me it was not those damn muggles."

"I can't tell you that sir," Harry mumbled. "It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have made Uncle Vernon mad by making the book fly. He was angry, and I yelled at him."

"I do not care what you did, there is no excuse for this. Harry, does this kind of thing happen often?"

Ron was sitting up on his elbow now, staring at them both, too scared to move, but wanting to help his friend out. "Harry, what is wrong mate? Did something happen to you?"

Harry felt the helpless feeling rising in him. He could feel the anger pouring out for every time Uncle Vernon had to punish him for his mistakes, the worst being existing at all. Looking at Snape, he felt the resentment he had felt for all the times he had given him unfair deductions, and finally Harry exploded in a rant.

"Yes, Okay Uncle Vernon, did it. I made the book fly across the room, and he carved the word freak on my back with a knife, so what! It was not as bad as living in a cupboard for the past ten years, or only getting to eat once a week. You think I have it so good, don't you?" he said, his voice getting higher as he spoke.

"Well, try having to wear your cousin's old clothes and doing chores from sunrise to sundown, and then when you finally make a friend, being too scared to invite him home to see your room or meet your family because they think you are nothing but a bastard who should have been drowned. I am fed up with everyone thinking my life is so great. If they want it, they can have it! Oh, but be sure to tell them of the daily beatings given at random, and then do not think of asking for a bandage to stop the blood, for that will only lead to more beatings. Now if you don't mind, could you sew me up so I can get out of here!" Harry roared at the stunned professor.

Severus Snape was speechless. Here was his son, and now he finds out his life has not been the picture perfect scene he had played out in his mind. Dropping the needle, he reached out to Harry, but the boy cringed. Looking at him, he could see the unshed tears in his eyes and quickly sewed up his back. When he was finished, Harry jumped up and ran out of the room, not even looking back. Stunned, Ron stared at the Potions' professor. When he saw the man's face harden into something wicked, he took off running as fast as he could to get away. Smirking to himself, Severus got up and walked down the hall. He did not head to the dungeons, but instead walked right out of the front door. 


	9. His Just Desserts

Title: Past, Present, Future

Summary: The past will come back, the present will change them, now what will the future hold?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, sad but true

A/N: Yes this is an AU fic. Reviews are welcome, flames are shared with friends for amusement.

Chapter 9

The street in the muggle neighbourhood was silent as people prepared for bed. No one noticed the man oddly dressed in black robes storming down the street. Severus Snape was on a mission. He would defend the honour of his son, and he really wanted the worthless muggle to get his. He had protested years ago about placing Lily's wizard child with a muggle, but everyone had proclaimed he would be safe there.

Storming up the driveway, Severus came to the door and pounded on it. His rage getting the better of him, he was about to pull his wand when the door flew open. A very large man stood there.

"Who are you, and what do you want at this hour?" the obese man said, glaring at Severus.

Severus looked the man up and down and then flung open the door with a bang. "I have come to gather Harry's things. He will not be returning here."

"What are you saying? Has he gone and gotten himself thrown in jail or something?"

"Silence! Your best bet is to lead me to his belongings."

Vernon snorted, "The little freak has no belongings. He is lucky we didn't send him off to the orphanage when you bunch of freaks dropped him on our doorstep. Now I say to you again get out of my house!"

Severus drew his wand and pointed it at Vernon Dursley. "Muggles, you all think you know everything, and yet your malformed minds cannot comprehend the simplest of things."

"Exactly what is it I need to comprehend? The boy has been nothing but a burden on us since day one, eating our food. He should be put somewhere in a cage to be stared at."

Severus Snape, evil Potions' master, let out an eerie laugh. "It is you who belongs in a cage, and I think that should be your reward. I shall bestow upon you the same courtesy you showed my son." Holding the muggle by the throat, Severus conjured a large cage. Then looking at the very frightened Petunia Dursley, he sneered, "You should have known better. Lily always spoke nothing but good things about you. Never would she have treated your son this way, and yet you cast hers aside as if he were an old shoe. Now you shall have time to think about your actions, but it will be without this one. With a flick of his wand, Vernon Dursley was no more, and where he had stood was now an ape.

Severus shoved the stunned man-turned-ape into the cage, shrunk it and put it in his pocket. Severus had exacted his revenge and now left the muggle house, with a shrieking Petunia standing in the doorway.

As Severus walked back into Hogwarts, he was empty-handed. He had dropped off his little guest at the nearest zoo and headed straight to the Gryfindor common room. He did not want to admit it, but he was worried about Harry.

When he got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, he spoke the password, and entered. Severus was not used to being surrounded by gold and maroon objects, and it made him wince. He had not been here since he snuck Lily back after curfew their sixth year. Seeing no sign of either boy, he began the walk up to the dormitories. Passing the first-year dorms, he heard the two of them talking and stopped to listen in. He knew he shouldn't, but Harry seemed so independent, so afraid to speak of anything around him.

"Harry, we are best friends, you know. I will not let anyone hurt you. I am still a wizard, and Fred and George have taught me a few new spells," Ron said, trying to provoke something out of the boy.

"I've never had a best friend. What do friends do?"

"Well, for one, they play and sleep over and get into all kinds of trouble, mum says.

Harry almost laughed at that. "It seems we do get into a little trouble," and then Harry's face turned solemn.

Ron could see the change even at his young age and wrapped his arm around Harry. "That git should be locked away forever, mate, for hurting you."

Both boys jumped as Severus walked in. "How right you are, Mr. Weasley. I do believe I have solved the problem of your uncle, Harry. He will trouble you no more."

Harry stared at him. "He will be angry. What have you done? Now I have to go back to him," he said, his eyes tearing up at the thought of it.

"You, Harry, will be staying here with me from now on, if that suits you." At the look Ron gave him, Severus snatched the boys' hands out. "This is for you," he said, placing thirty galleons in the boys' hands. "How about we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, that is if you want to be seen with the greasy Potions' master."

Harry and Ron merely nodded their heads yes, both too stunned to say anything else.

Severus got up to leave the room, but turned once more at the door. "If you are wondering where your uncle is, don't. He is safe and can no longer bother you, Harry. Mr. Weasley, your mother will be here shortly to check on you. It is your choice to tell her of the money." Severus then closed the door and headed off to the headmaster to explain his actions.

After twenty minutes of introductions and stares, Mrs. Weasley had covered both boys in layers of kisses. Ron had forgone telling his mother about the money, and when Harry almost mentioned it he had elbowed him for silence. With a promise to be good, and not get into any more trouble, Ron was allowed to stay the weekend. This brought a genuine smile to Harry's face as he discovered that he might indeed have a friend for the first time ever. 


	10. A new found potion

Title: Past, Present, Future

Summary: The past will come back, the present will change them, now what will the future hold?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, sad but true

A/N: Yes this is an AU fic. Reviews are welcome, flames are shared with friends for amusement.

Chapter 10

The morning came all too quickly for the two boys, who had spent the night playing exploding snap and being warned by Severus at three to go to sleep or else. Neither noticed Severus walking into the room, nor did they know he had been watching Harry sleep for the past half hour.

Ron rolled over and opened his eyes. Not expecting to come face to face with the Potions' master, he let out a yelp and scrambled to the edge of his bed. Harry shot up in his bed, much to the dismay of his leg, and saw a quivering Ron and what looked like an amused Snape. Coughing to let them know he was awake, Harry grinned at the sigh of relief Ron let out.

Severus stood as if to leave. "Surely, you do not think I would wake you to hex you into next week, Mr. Weasley. It would be funny, but very impractical."

Harry tried hard to stifle the chuckle, but the look on Ron's face made him lose the struggle. Stumbling out of the bed, Harry limped toward the bathroom. He could not help but notice Snape staring at him. Harry shrugged it off. It was not like Snape actually cared about him. He had probably been ordered by Dumbledore not let him bleed to death or something.

Ron was about to follow, when the door closed behind Harry, leaving him alone in the room with Snape. Trying to maneuver back over to the bed, Ron slipped, falling face first toward the floor. He was amazed and let out the small yelp when he stopped mere inches from it, caught by two firm hands.

"It seems you cannot stand properly, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps a few lessons in grace and poise would do you some good," Snape said, black eyes piercing Ron's. "I expect you and Harry downstairs in half an hour, if you wish to leave."

Harry came back out of the bathroom, relieved to see that Severus had gone. "You alright there, Ron?"

"I'm fine, I just wish there was some way to get even with him, maybe wipe that smirk off his face."

"He does seem to know everything. I would love for once for him not to be able to fix something with a potion. Did you see the look on his face when Dumbledore told him he would have to use a needle to sew us up instead of magic?"

"Remember it? I was scared. Didn't you see the look on his face?"

"I did see it," Harry smiled. "It seemed like our fearless Potions' master was scared. He wasn't worried about me, he was worried about looking bad in front of everyone else."

"Either way, mate, let's hurry up and get ready before he comes back in to check on us."

Two hours later Harry, Ron, and Severus were standing in Hogsmeade. Severus turned to face them both. "I trust you two can stay out of trouble here. I will meet you back at the bookstore at lunch. We will floo back after that," Severus walked away, but turned around. "Try to keep yourselves from any harm that I will undoubtedly have to stay up all night brewing a potion to fix."

Ron was furious, and Harry did not blink at the statement. "Come on, Harry, let's go over to Honeydukes and get some candy."

Harry followed Ron, and soon they had their pockets lined with sweets of every shape and colour. Eating a chocolate frog as they came out, they spotted Severus going into the apothecary. "Come on, Harry, let's go this way."

Ron and Harry next went into Flourish and Botts to look around for a new Quidditch book. They split up, and Ron went up the stairs, while Harry, whose leg was still bothering him, looked downstairs. Harry walked past several shelves and finally came across one he had never seen before. Opening one of the books, he saw the words, "Dark Magic of the late 18th century." This intrigued Harry, and he sat down to begin reading it. He was only brought out of his trance when Ron came up and poked him.

"Hey, mate, it is almost time to meet the git. How about we go and find something to do for the last hour."

Sighing Harry closed the book. All he wanted was to lie down as his leg was aching again. They left the store, and Harry turned to Ron. "Well, do you have any galleons left?"

Ron laughed. "Even I am surprised, I have like twelve left, and my pockets won't hold anymore candy." Both boys laughed and headed up the street to grab a bite to eat before Severus picked them up.

When they walked into the pub, they pulled their coats up over their faces and quickly made their way over to a corner table. Harry ordered a ham and cheese sandwich, and Ron ordered two. Madame Rosemerta brought them two a piece, and smiled down at the two boys as she set down two butterbeers in front of them. Both were happily munching away when they saw someone come towards the floo.

Ron quickly elbowed Harry. "Hey, it's him," he said pointing at Severus and some man with golden blond hair.

"That's Lucius Malfoy, wonder what he is doing here, and what he wants with Severus?"

"No better way to find out. Come on Harry let's follow him."

Both waited just out of sight until they heard Severus and Lucius step into the floo and call out Knockturn Alley.

Ron's face was ashen, and Harry put his hand on his shoulder to calm him. "Come on, I want to find out what he is up to, don't you?"

Both boys left their sandwiches unfinished and stepped up to the floo. Calling out Knockturn Alley, they were soon whirling past grate after grate, until they slid out in the backroom of one of the shops. Standing up and dusting themselves off, they crept up to listen in on the conversation.

"Ahh Severus, it seems you almost have a heart. Was that a smile I almost saw?"

"You would do well to be silent, Lucius. You know very well that I have no room in my heart for anyone. Now what is it you wish to show me?"

"Come, The Dark Lord has come up with some new and interesting ways to torture his next victims."

Both men walked over to a pair of shackles that were dangling from the wall. Picking them up, Lucius handed them to Snape. "These particular ones will come in helpful. You see after we have retrieved all the information we want from them, they will rip their arms off."

"How amusing, Lucius. Are there any other little toys that you have planned?"

"Of course. This here is a bone breaking potion. I'm sure you are familiar with it. It breaks one bone every ten minutes. It causes excruciating pain, and the Dark Lord wishes it to be used at our next meeting. Of course, he has yet to find anything horrible enough for the Potter boy."

"We agree on that. Now come, Lucius, I have to get back. Dumbledore has me watching over two of the students today, and I know the little brats will be getting into some kind of trouble."

Severus and Lucius walked back to the floo, and Ron and Harry hid behind a suit of armour. Once they were gone, Harry let out the breath he was holding. "He doesn't care about me."

"Harry, I'm sorry, mate. I told you he was a bastard, even if he is your father."

"I just wish there were some way to see if he actually did give a damn. Come on, or we will be late." Harry and Ron were about to walk back to the floo when they were caught by the backs of their shirts.

"What have we here? I couldn't help but overhear your little sentimental remarks. If it is revenge you wish then, I have the perfect thing for you."

Ron wanted to run, but he was too scared, and Harry wanted to hear more about this revenge. He was tired of everyone taking him for granted. If Severus didn't care about him, then why not prove the point and make him suffer in the process.

"Here we have a new and improved potion, brewed only in the mountains of Tibet."

"What's so great about it? I bet he can figure it out with no problem. Really a potion will not help me," Harry said getting ready to walk away.

"Hold on there, young man. Not even the best potionmaster in the world knows about this. Rufella has worked for years brewing and adding just the right ingredients."

"Come on, Harry. The potion would probably kill you anyway. Even if it didn't, he would be able to spot how to fix it in minutes. Don't waste your money just to prove he doesn't give a damn about you."

"Two doubters, I see. Well, I am so sure that this potion will work, that I will give it to you at half price."

This perked up Ron's ears, for there was nothing a Weasley liked more than a bargain. "Well, what does your famed potion here do, anyway?"

The shop owner smiled, showing off his blackened teeth. "Ahhh, so I see you are interested. Let me tell you," he said, ushering them into the backroom. "This potion will bring fever like you have never seen before. It will bring chills, pains shooting through your body and vomiting. It can get you out of any classes you wish, and it will have your parent wondering and worrying themselves sick trying to find the cure. Of course I am the only one who has the cure."

"Are you sure this potion works?"

"I am so sure that it works, I tried it out myself just last week. That was an awful time, but of course I had sense enough to take the antidote right after. It got me a three day vacation."

"I'll take both bottles." Harry said. "How much is half off?"

"That would be twenty galleons each young man."

"I only have thirty five galleons left," Harry said with a sigh. "Can you wait for me to bring the other five to you tomorrow?"

"It is payment up front or no potion," the man said, taking the potion out of Harry's hand.

"Wait! Harry, you can have five of my galleons. I know you will give them back."

"Thanks, Ron. Here is your money," Harry said, snatching the potion back out of the shopkeeper's hand. He and Ron looked down at Harry's watch and panicked. "We are late, Severus will have our heads." Running back to the floo, they were stopped as they got ready to leave.

"Don't forget only one drop is all you need, two if you are desperate, anymore than that at one time, and you will find yourself unable to move."

Harry and Ron thanked the man, who was still smiling as he twirled the galleons in his hand, and flooed back to the pub. Landing with a thud outside the grate they both shook off the soot and quickly headed out the door. Running as fast as they could, they ran right into someone.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to bump into you, but we are late," Ron started to mumble.

"I know you are both late, Mr. Weasley. That is why I was looking for you. I should have assumed that two boys your age could not be on time. Hurry along, you can spend tonight in your room thinking about being on time next time," Severus did not want them to know he had been worried and simply ushered the two boys back to Hogwarts. 


	11. Off to the cottage

Title: Past, Present, Future

Summary: The past will come back, the present will change them, now what will the future hold?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, sad but true

A/N: Yes this is an AU fic. Reviews are welcome, flames are shared with friends for amusement.

Chapter 11

An hour later, sitting at the dinner table in Severus' quarters, Harry picked at his food. Here was his so-called father already dishing out punishments. He could get that from the Dursleys. Everyone turned when there was a knock on the door.

Grumbling about his meal being interrupted, Severus opened the door.

"Severus, I am afraid I have bad news. We believe one of the Ministry is coming to remove Mr. Potter from your care, under orders of Voldemort. We do not think it wise for you or Harry to be here when they arrive. Is there somewhere you can take him?"

"We will just return to the cottage, but what about the Weasley boy. Are his parents coming to get him?"

"I'm sorry, Severus. Arthur and Molly have gone to Egypt to visit one of their other children and asked if you would mind Ron staying on for a few more days."

"You mean not only do I have to hide out, but I have to take both of them with me. No contact with the outside world?"

"Don't be silly, Severus. Remus knows where you will be staying, and he will be popping in to see if you need anything."

"Why does that not bring me any comfort? As you wish, Albus. We will leave right after dinner."

After a few more words, Severus returned to the table and found two very wide-eyed boys. "Hurry up and eat, as you heard we will be leaving after dinner. Do not think, however, that I have forgotten your tardiness today."

Harry was furious. "Yes, let us not forget to do some stupid essay, while Voldemort searches for me. I wouldn't want you to worry about me at all."

"I would hold my tongue on things I do not know about. Of course I care, but you should learn that being late can have its drawbacks. Now go and get ready."

Harry stormed out of the room, and Ron, boiling mad, swung around to Severus. "You know it wouldn't kill you to act like you gave a damn for five minutes. You don't have to be a git all the time, do you?" Slamming his fist down on the table Ron got up and followed Harry into the room.

Severus was awe struck. Did he really come across like that? He would have to make sure to show Harry that he did care. He was only beside himself with worry today, and he must have come across as angry. It would be hard to learn to show his feelings again.

An hour later all three were walking into the cottage, and Harry, without saying a word, walked into his room and slammed the door. Ron shrugged off the look Severus gave and followed Harry. When he walked in, Harry was sitting on the bed, rocking back and forth. "He doesn't care. All I wanted was for him to act like he gave a damn."

"I know, Harry, but you can't teach an old dog new tricks, mate. He just doesn't have any emotions it seems."

Both boys sat down in silence for a long minute, and then they heard the knock on the door. "I will be in there in thirty minutes, I expect you both to be in bed."

Both boys got ready and climbed into bed, but Harry soon jumped back up. "How silly of me, I almost forgot! I have the potion." Running over to his bag, he pulled one of the two vials out, but looked at Ron. "Ron, promise me on our friendship, you will not tell anyone about this."

"Why would I tell anyone? Serves him right for making you miserable. Go ahead, before he gets in here."

Smiling Harry placed two drops on his tongue and crawled into the bed, placing the vial under his mattress. Instantly he felt like someone had turned up the heat in the room, and motioned Ron over. "Do I feel warm to you, because it is hot in here all of a sudden?"

Ron felt Harry's head and quickly snatched his hand back. "Harry, you are burning up! Do you feel all right?"

"I feel fine except for being hot. Now be quiet, Severus is coming." Harry, not being able to take the covers even laying on him, threw them off as Severus walked through the door.

"Well, it is good to see that you can at least get ready for bed unassisted," Severus said as he walked into the room. "Tomorrow we will begin working on the paper I asked you for." He walked over and blew the candle out beside Ron, and then walked over to Harry's bed.

"Why have you thrown the covers off? It is not hot in here," he said, pulling them back up to cover Harry.

"Well, I am hot, and the covers are making me hotter," Harry said, throwing them back off. Harry flinched as Severus neared him. He was sweating, and he knew it.

"Harry, is there something wrong with you? You are sweating." Severus then placed his hand on Harry's head and drew it back quickly. "Harry, you have a fever. Did you and Mr. Weasley get into something in Hogsmeade?"

"No, and I will be fine. Do not worry, your essay will be completed tomorrow. Now I am tired and want to go to sleep."

"Very well, it is probably the after effect of all your running around anyway. I will see both of you in the morning. Breakfast is at seven o'clock sharp. If you are late you simply will not eat."

Severus walked out of the door, and Harry waited a few minutes to make sure he was gone. "It worked. The potion really worked. I'm not writing his stupid essay, and I am not going to be at breakfast promptly at seven," he mocked.

Giving Ron a high five and then crawling back into his own bed, Harry drifted off into dreams. 


	12. One Long Night

Title: Past, Present, Future

Summary: The past will come back, the present will change them, now what will the future hold?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, sad but true

A/N: Yes this is an AU fic. Reviews are welcome, flames are shared with friends for amusement.

Chapter 12

Severus sat at the table looking at his watch. It was six forty five, and he figured the boys were sleeping in till the last possible moment. He hoped Harry was feeling better this morning and that his fever had broken during the night.

Inside the room, Ron had smelled breakfast and was already dressed. Harry also had gotten up, but a devious little smile came over his face. "Ron, I do not think I will be joining you for breakfast." Pulling the vial from under the mattress he placed two more drops on his tongue and got back into bed.

"No way, mate. You are not leaving me to eat with him alone. Come on, get up."

Harry laughed, but already the potion was taking affect, and he could feel the heat rising in his body. "All right, just stop pulling. Come on, maybe it is cooler out there anyway, because now I am hot again."

Harry and Ron walked into the room and took a seat at the table. No one spoke as the plates were filled, until Severus finally broke the silence. "I see you are feeling better, Harry. That is good. Now after breakfast you can both finish your essays, and then perhaps we can start to learn a few new potions."

Ron made a sour face in his chair, and Harry looked down at his plate before his smile could give him away. When Severus got up to get himself more coffee, Harry motioned for Ron. Understanding what Harry meant, Ron nodded, and they waited for Severus to sit back down.

"I'm through eating. May I be excused to work on my essay now?" Harry almost spat.

"Very well, you may both go and get started."

Ron stood and walked past Harry, smiling and snickering to himself. When Harry stood he only made it three steps before he swooned and hit the floor. With an audible ouch, he laid there unable to get back up.

Severus jumped up and walked over to where Harry was laying. "If this is some ploy to get out of doing your essay, Harry, I will be disappointed."

Harry said nothing. He merely laid where he was. Severus rolled his eyes, "Get up! That is enough playing, there is work to be done."

"I can't get up, the room is spinning."

"Very well, then I will help you up." Severus reached down, grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him up. No sooner had Harry stood up straight than he sagged again and was limp in Severus' arms. Severus was about to yell at Harry to stop this foolishness when he saw the sweat dripping down his face. Carefully holding him up with one hand, he felt Harry's head with the other. "Dear Merlin, Harry, you are burning up! Why did you not say you were still feeling ill? Come on, back to bed with you, and you might as well go back to bed too, Mr. Weasly, before you come down with something too."

Severus took both boys back into the room and placed Harry on the bed. "I will go and make a fever reducing potion for you. In the meantime you are not to get out of this bed. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry rolled his head to face Severus and nodded. This seemed to be enough for him, and he went to the door. "You, Mr. Weasley, seemed to have missed out on whatever it is that Harry has caught. I think you will begin your essay after lunch." With that Severus closed the door.

Ron sat up in his bed. "That's not fair. There is no way you are having all the fun. Give me some of that stuff. I am not getting stuck writing an essay while you lounge around in bed."

Harry grinned and handed Ron the vial. "Only one drop Ron, two makes you feel like a troll ran over your head."

Ron nodded his head and placed one drop on his tongue. He then crawled back into the bed and waited for lunch and Severus. Instantly he could feel the heat creeping up on him. It was like holding his head over the fireplace. Throwing his covers off, Ron was soon too hot to stay in the bed any longer. "I can't take this. I am going to splash some water on my face."

Ron came back into the room carrying a washcloth, and when he lay down on the bed, he placed the washcloth over his eyes. "Harry, I don't think I want any more of this stuff. How long does it take to wear off?"

"It should wear off by morning."

"By morning!" Ron exclaimed. "By then I will have melted into a puddle. I hope he hurries back with that potion, maybe it will do some good."

Ron didn't have to wait long before Severus walked back into the room carrying a bottle of green potion. Walking over he gently shook Harry until he opened his eyes. "Can you sit up and drink this?" Harry nodded his head yes, carefully sat up and downed the potion in one gulp. Severus then felt his head. Drawing his hand back, Severus sighed. "What ails you, I do not know, but we will fix it and return back to normal soon."

Severus was about to walk out of the room when he saw that Ron had flipped all his covers onto the floor and was laying there with his shirt up to his chin and a cold cloth over his eyes. "Mr. Weasley, do not tell me that you have also come down with this?" All he got in response was a groan, and he reached down to feel the boy's head.

"I should have known that if one was going to get it, the other would as well. Sit up, Mr. Weasley and drink this." Ron grumbled that he couldn't, and Severus lifted his head and poured the potion down his throat.

Coughing and sputtering Ron sat up quick. "Are you trying to strangle me?"

"On the contrary, Mr. Weasley, I do believe I asked you to sit up first. Now lay down and go back to sleep, and give the potion time to work."

Severus made sure both boys were covered up and left the room to floo Remus. Soon the head of Remus poked out of Severus' fireplace. "Is there something wrong, Severus? Have you come to find out you cannot handle two first-years by yourself," he said with a grin on his face.

"Harry and Mr. Weasley are both ill, Remus, and I was just informing you, so that you can tell the headmaster. It seems they caught something while we were in Hogsmeade, and now both have come down with a fever."

"Is it serious, Severus? Do you need my help?"

"I have given them a fever reducing potion. They should be fine by morning. Honestly you would think that they could both go a day without causing havoc."

Remus heard the words that Severus spoke and would have thought them cruel, but he saw the fear in the man's eyes. "Harry will be fine Severus."

"I already know that, Remus. Of course I can heal my own son, and he will be writing that essay come morning. I think he needs to learn how to be on time and to be careful about his surroundings, and the Weasley child is sure to lead him astray."

Remus spoke for a few more minutes to Severus, but Harry, who had been standing at the door, didn't not hear those words. Sniffling he went and crawled back into the bed. "He thinks I am some burden, and that I don't have brains enough to stay out of trouble. I'll show him that he is not the smartest, either."

Taking the vial from under his mattress Harry placed another drop on his tongue. He knew that three in one day was harmful, but right now he didn't care. Wiping the tears away from his face, he lay back down and fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming again of his Uncle and the cupboard.

Severus poured himself a glass of wine and sat down on the couch. It had been a long day, and he had spent most of it checking on both boys. It seemed Ron's fever was trying to break, but Harry's was not. This concerned him. He opened the book of potions and began to read to find something to ease the boy's suffering. Minute after minute went by and he found many things he thought might help. Closing the book, he was about to retire for the night so that he could get a fresh start brewing a potion that would take the better part of the day. As he walked past Harry's room he heard crying. Wondering which child it was, he opened the door.

Inside the room was dark, but he could see Ron still sleeping. Stepping over to Harry's bed, he saw the boy curled up in a ball, the sheets drenched in sweat. "Harry, wake up! You are having a bad dream."

Harry did wake up, and tears began to pour from his eyes. Severus had no time to give him any words of comfort, because Harry leaned over the bed and began to vomit all over the floor. Harry kept going until there was nothing left in his stomach, but even then the heaving of his stomach would not settle down. Try as he might, he just kept gagging, trying to suck in a precious breath of air.

"Harry, breathe," Severus said, rubbing soothing circles on his back, but Harry could not draw in a single breath. Every time he did, he began to gag again, and his face was beginning to turn a blue hue. "Breathe, Harry, breathe in!" Severus said, his voice showing his panic. Soon he was beating Harry on the back, and all the commotion stirred Ron from his sleep.

Ron opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but his fever made his head swim. In his foggy state of mind he looked over at Harry's bed and saw Severus beating Harry on the back. With a yell, he stumbled from the bed and made it over to Harry's. "Don't you dare beat him, leave him alone, you greasy bastard. What right do you have to treat him this way!" Ron screamed, but then he crumbled to the floor, all his energy spent.

Severus could not help the Weasley child for Harry had still not taken a breath and was turning blue. Beating the boy on the back as hard as he could, Severus screamed at him. "For the love of Merlin, Harry, breathe!"

Harry shuddered and fell limp in his arms, but as he collapsed he took in a breath of air, and soon he was turning back to his normal color. Severus let out a sigh of relief and lowered Harry back down on his pillow. He then sat there, for he could not move, his hands were shaking. Closing his eyes, he prayed that the boy would have no further episodes tonight, and then he gathered Ron up and laid him back in his bed. He was about to leave, when he heard Harry whimper again. Turning back around, he was just in time to see Harry roll over on his side and get sick all over the bed. All night long, Harry went from sleeping in a fevered state and calling out, to retching over the side of the bed. Severus sat there each time, holding his head and trying to comfort him as best he could. Around the break of dawn, Harry finally settled down, and a weary Severus got up to floo Remus. 


	13. Remus Comes to Help

Title: Past, Present, Future

Summary: The past will come back, the present will change them, now what will the future hold?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, sad but true

A/N: Yes this is an AU fic. Reviews are welcome, flames are shared with friends for amusement.

Chapter 13

Remus Lupin was in his bed when he heard the fireplace in his room blaze. He was about to ignore it, but heard the voice of Severus yell, "Remus, get up I need your assistance." Remus cracked open his eyes, to make sure he was not dreaming. Did Severus just ask for his help? When he rolled over, sure enough there was Severus' head in his fireplace, and the man looked horrible.

"Severus, what is it? Is it Harry?" Remus asked, pulling on his robe.

"Harry has been ill all night, and I need to find something to help him, but I am stuck out here in this damned cottage. Could you go and get me this list of things from my classroom, and bring them to me here as quickly as possible?"

Remus took the list and, with a pop, he was gone. Severus sat back down and laid his head in his hands. All he wanted was to close his eyes for just a minute and get a few winks of sleep. Slowly his head lolled forward, and soon Severus was fast asleep. He did not hear the two boys in the other room talking, or he would have been overjoyed that Harry was awake.

"Harry, wake up" Ron whispered.

Harry rolled over, but moaned as his stomach felt like it was on fire. "What is it Ron? How do you feel?"

"I feel like my tongue has grown fur, but otherwise I am feeling better. How about you, mate?"

"I am fine, but my back hurts, and I am hungry enough to eat a horse."

Ron's eyes showed his concern. "Are you sure you should take any more of that stuff? It could be dangerous."

Harry sat up at hearing this. "I heard him, Ron. I don't think I was dreaming, and I heard him. He sounded concerned about me. I have to know if I am just something he has to take care of out of obligation, or if he really cares."

"From what I saw last night, he was furious. Don't you think we should tell him and think up a better way for you to find out?"

"Ronald Weasley, you promised me you would not tell, and I am holding you to that. You will keep your word right?"

Ron was torn, but a wizard's word was sacred, and he could not break it unless it was life or death. "You have my word, but, Harry, this is getting scary."

"The scarier the better, I say. Let him worry, it will do his cold heart some good. Now get back into bed and pretend to be asleep, I hear someone coming."

Ron scrambled back over to his bed, jumped in and pulled the covers up just as Severus was walking in. Harry was relieved when Severus went over and checked on Ron first, for it gave him time to get the vial out and place another drop on his tongue. Slipping the vial back, he watched as Severus felt Ron's head and then came over to his bed.

Severus felt his head and let out a sigh. "What in Merlin's name ails you?"

He placed a cooling charm on the cloth, placed it back on Harry's head and then pulled the covers up. He was about to do a spell to tell him how high the fever was when the swish of the floo caught his attention. Standing up from the bed, Severus went out to make sure it was Remus that had shown up.

"Severus, I brought all the things you asked for," Remus said, placing the things on the table.

"Thank you. Remus, I do not know what is wrong with him. I have given him enough fever reducing potion to bring down his fever, and yet it has done nothing."

"How about Ron? How does he fare? Mrs. Weasley was very worried when I told her he had fallen ill and asked if she could come and take him back home."

"He seems to be doing much better, but I would have him stay here. It could be contagious, and I would not have it spread to the whole Weasley house. Would you go and cast a spell on both to reveal their temperatures, while I start this potion to boil."

Remus got up and walked over to the door. "Severus, you look like you have not slept in days. Are you sure that you don't need to get some rest?"

"How can I rest when Harry is in there suffering?"

Remus shook his head and walked into the room. As he came in, Ron lifted his head and in a cracked voice said, "Hello, Professor Lupin. What are you doing here?"

"Do not try to sit up, Ron. Just lay down and drink this," Remus said, conjuring a glass of water. "Now is that better?" Ron nodded his head yes and lay back down on his pillow. "It seems you and Harry have caught some kind of bug, and I am here to assist Severus today. First off though I need to gauge just how high your fever is." Pulling his wand out, Remus pointed it at Ron and spoke the incantation "reprehendo siccus. " Instantly a bright red 100.6 glowed above Ron's bed. "It seems you are on the road to recovery, Mr. Weasley, but that does not mean you can get up. Is that understood?" Ron smiled at Remus and let himself be tucked back under the covers.

Remus then went over to Harry's bed. "Harry, Are you awake?"

Harry stirred and opened his eyes to mere slits. The pounding in his head was so intense that he thought two trolls must be beating each other behind his eyes. Remus could see the sheets tangled up under Harry and tried to pull them from under the boy and straighten them out. "Harry, I am going to set you up long enough to fix your sheets."

He got no response from the boy and preceeded to lift his back off the bed. At once he felt the heat radiating off the boy, and it scared him, but not as much as the small whimper that came from Harry. He had never known the boy to ever complain. When Harry began to whimper louder, he quickly fixed the sheets as best he could and laid him back down. Harry curled himself into a ball. Remus looked down at him, and his heart began beating faster. Harry's face was as pale as a ghost, and he looked to be in pain.

Remus choked back the sob in his throat and pulled his wand again. "reprehendo siccus," he incanted, and in a moment a bright red number flashed above Harry's bed. Remus looked up and yelled out in fright. "Severus! Get in here at once!"

Severus was standing in his lab when he heard the screaming voice of Lupin. Dropping the ladle he was using to stir, he rushed from the room. He bounded into the room, and saw Remus pointing to the glowing red 106 above Harry's bed.

"Severus, it is too high! It will fry his brain. We have to do something and do it now."

"Help me get him into the bathroom," Severus said, picking up Harry and cradling him to his chest. Once he got into the bathroom, he told Remus to draw a tub full of cold water, while he removed Harry's shirt and pants.

Remus filled the tub, and then Severus conjured ice in it. Placing a shivering Harry into the tub in nothing more than his boxers, he began to pour the water over him. "Help me keep him still, Lupin. We have to get his fever down some, and I can think of no faster way."

Remus transformed a nearby bowl into a cup and began to pour the ice cold water over Harry. It only took a couple minutes before Harry began to whimper again. It broke Severus' heart, and he could not hold back the tear that escaped his eye when Harry began to beg them to stop hurting him. Wiping his face Severus cradled the boy's head close to him and bathed it in the cold water, praying it would lower his fever. When Harry's lips began to turn blue, Severus pulled him from the tub, and wrapped him in a towel. Walking back over to the bed, he held Harry while Remus changed the sheets, and then laid him back down. Remus again spoke the spell, and then above Harry's bed glowed a red 104. Remus began to pace the floor, while Severus sat with Harry rocking him as he groaned.

Ron awoke sometime during all this and now laid in his bed watching the worst teacher he had ever known sitting in a bed rocking Harry like a baby. Sure that it was his fever, Ron lay back down and closed his eyes. When he woke again it was dark in the room, and he crept from his bed and over to Harry's. "Harry, can you hear me? Are you awake?"

Harry rolled over and looked at Ron. "I feel like I have been hit by a bludger."

"I saw Snape, and he looked like he was worried."

"Are you sure?" Harry said, wanting more than anything to hear Ron say he was.

"Not a hundred percent sure. It was the when my head was hurting, but maybe I did see it. Harry, this stuff is scaring me, and I think it is time to tell Snape."

Harry sat up in the bed and almost at once wished he hadn't. "You made a promise to me, do you mean to go back on your word? I thought your word was as good as a million galleons, or was that just something you told me?"

"I mean to keep my word, but, Harry, how long can we keep this up. I don't mean anything by this, but you look like hell, mate. We should stop this soon, before it kills you."

"The shop owner said it wouldn't kill me, and besides how else are we going to get him to reveal how he really feels. It is not as if he has ever shown even one emotion other than pure evilness. I promise just once more, and then if he reveals nothing, we will just give up."

"Do you promise, Harry? It is starting to scare me."

"If you are afraid, you don't have to do it, Ron. I'll understand." This struck a nerve with Ron, and he puffed out his chest.

"Never let it be said that a Weasley is scared of anything, except you know who."

Smiling weakly, Harry pulled the vial from under his mattress, and Ron placed one drop on his tongue and went back to lie down. He would have stopped Harry if he had seen what he was about to do. Harry took the vial and turned it up, drinking the rest. He instantly felt so woozy that he had to lie down, and he placed the empty vial under the mattress just as Severus walked through the door.

reprehendo siccus - check temperature 


	14. Just Breathe

Title: Past, Present, Future

Summary: The past will come back, the present will change them, now what will the future hold?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, sad but true

A/N: Yes this is an AU fic. Reviews are welcome, flames are shared with friends for amusement.

Chapter 14

Remus followed Severus into the room and over to Ron's bed. Severus leaned over Ron and placed his hand upon Ron's brow. "Dammit, he is burning up again. Remus, bring me a cool cloth, if you will." As Remus laid the cloth on Ron's head, Severus cast the spell and saw a glowing 104 above Ron's head. Cursing under his breath, he transfigured Ron's bed into a tub, and filled it with ice. Severus looked over at Harry who seemed to be sleeping peacefully and turned his attention back to Ron for a moment.

Ron began to shiver in the tub of ice and rambled. "I don't want to get up, mum. I'm too tired to finish the essay."

Severus felt the boy's head and knew he was delirious. "Mr. Weasley, if you think you are getting out of Potions' class, you are mistaken."

The shock of hearing Severus' voice made Ron ramble further. "Harry doesn't believe him. He knows that the bastard doesn't love him. Mum, I am so cold." Ron's lips were starting to turn blue, and Severus returned the tub to his bed. Covering him up and placing another cold cloth on his head, he turned to Harry.

Stepping over, he thought Harry was sleeping and went to place his hand on his brow to wipe the sweaty hair off his face. He drew his hand back swiftly and spoke the spell. A red 106 glowed red above the bed, and Severus let out a yell. "Remus, get over here and help me!"

Remus jumped from the bed and ran over to where Harry lay. "He isn't moving, Remus, he isn't breathing!" Severus lost all of his normal composure.

"Calm down, Severus. We will help him." Remus transfigured Harry's bed into the same tub as they had placed Ron in. Remus filled it with ice, and Severus lowered Harry in. This time there were no protests; Harry didn't move. For over an hour they kept Harry in the tub, until his lips turned blue and he began to shiver, his teeth chattering. Pulling him into his lap, Severus held him while Remus turned the tub back into a bed. He lay Harry down and pulled the covers up. Harry lay there and started to shake. Severus bathed his head in a cool cloth, but it did nothing. Remus looked over at Ron, who was twisting and turning in his bed, and then glanced back at Harry.

Severus was sitting in the chair beside the bed, his usual mask of indifference replaced by the lines of worry. Remus was about to reach out to Severus when Harry began to writhe around on the bed. Soon his whole body jerked in spasms, and he began to wheeze as if he couldn't breathe. Severus was fit to be tied, and his usually steady hands were shaking as he held Harry down.

"Dear Merlin, Remus, I can't stand to watch him suffer. He can't die on me. I love him."

"I see that Harry has crept into that heart of yours."

Neither had time to reply as Harry twisted and turned, and it was all both of them combined could do to keep him still. Remus' eyes misted up and tears began to fall when Harry cried out for the pain to stop. Again Harry retched, but nothing came up. His whole body was locked in spasms, and Severus was cracking under the pressure.

Harry couldn't hear their pleas, for he was locked in his own battle, and it seemed to him that he was going to lose. He was trying to suck in a precious breath of air, but his throat seemed to be closing in on him. He wanted to yell out, to scream for help, but he couldn't. Why, he asked himself, had he done something so stupid? Deep down he knew, but all the love in the world right now could not give him the breath of life.

Harry twitched again, and then his body went limp. Severus sighed with relief until he noticed Harry was struggling for breath. Harry's whole body seized in an effort to draw in some air, but it seemed he couldn't.

"Harry, breathe! Please, breathe, son!" Severus pleaded.

Remus was beating Harry on the back to no avail. The boy simply wasn't breathing. Severus' pleas woke Ron from his fever-induced sleep, and he watched as the evil Potions' master sobbed over Harry. Ron shook his head, trying to clear it of the fuzziness, but when he looked again he saw the same thing. Snape was crying, and they were real tears. Ron wanted to tell them what Harry had taken, but a wave of dizziness hit him, and Ron fell back on the pillow and back into sleep.

Severus was a wreck, and Remus' had tears spilling from his eyes. He had lost James and Lily, and he did not want to watch Harry die. It would crush him. Grabbing Harry by the shoulders, he began shaking him as hard as he could. "Harry, you breathe right now, do you here me! I will not sit by and watch you die. Breathe, dammit, breathe!"

Harry could not focus. He couldn't think, and the pounding in his head was getting worse. He had to stop whatever was making his head hurt. In one big rush of air, he screamed and then fell onto the bed. Taking gasping breaths, Harry began to scream in agony. It felt like someone was pounding his head with a hammer, trying to bash his brains in, and that someone was twisting his whole body in some torture device. Even though he was still lost in unconsciousness, Harry sobbed from the pain. Severus wrapped his arms around his son and wept. He had been so close to losing him, and that thought broke down the wall he had put up. Nothing in the world mattered anymore except his son. Crawling onto the bed with Harry, he cradled the whimpering child in his arms and rocked him to sleep.

Remus seeing that Severus needed time alone went over to check on Ron. His fever was still high, but it was starting to slowly go down. Relieved, he pulled a chair up and lay his head down on the bed. He would be there should he waken, and maybe Ron knew something he and Severus didn't. 


	15. Revelations

Title: Past, Present, Future

Summary: The past will come back, the present will change them, now what will the future hold?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, sad but true

A/N: Yes this is an AU fic. Reviews are welcome, flames are shared with friends for amusement.

Chapter 15

Ron's eyes opened to mere slits, and he slowly turned his head and saw Remus sleeping with his head on the side of the bed. "Professor Lupin," Ron tried to say, but his mouth was as dry as the desert, and it came out in a squeak.

Remus heard the effort to speak and raised his head off the bed. "Mr. Weasley, you have woken up finally. How do you feel?"

"Like I have been in a battle with a troll and lost, but otherwise I feel okay. How is Harry?"

"I am afraid Harry doesn't fare as well. He has not woken up, and it was a tough battle keeping you both alive last night. Do you know what has brought this about?"

Ron chewed his lip and thought of his promise to Harry. "No, Professor Lupin. I haven't a clue."

"Very well, I want you to lay back down and get some rest. You are still sick, and I will not have your relapse on my head. Your mother is already beside herself with worry."

Across the room Severus stirred and opened his eyes. Beside him Harry still lay still, unmoving except for the erratic rise and fall of his chest. Severus pulled the covers up on Harry and slowly pushed himself off the bed.

Remus saw this and motioned for Severus to follow him out of the room. Walking into the kitchen, he conjured himself and Severus each a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. Severus stood glancing at the door, not really wanting to leave Harry. "Come on, Severus, if you do not sit down and grab a bite to eat, you will be no good to anyone, least of all Harry. We will be able to hear him should he awaken."

Severus, realizing that Lupin had a point, sat down and began sipping his coffee. With an exasperated sigh, he spoke. "I don't understand, I have tried every potion I can think of and nothing seems to be helping either one of them."

"If it helps, it seems Mr. Weasley has woken up and his fever is almost gone. I told him to go back to sleep and to rest."

"That further boggles my mind. How can his be almost gone, and Harry's still raging?"

"That is an answer I do not know. Ron told me he had no clue either, but I think he is holding back something. Perhaps when he wakes again, we can ask him."

Severus and Remus sat in the kitchen having a quick lunch of sandwiches, but Severus merely picked at his. "Severus, were one to look at you, they would think you had lost your best friend. I have never seen you act this way. What has come over you?"

"Look, my son is laying in there possibly dying, and I am supposed to fix him and don't know how. The thought of losing him is tearing me up inside. How can I lose him, Lupin? I love him."

Inside the room Harry could not hear his father admitting he cared, but Ron, who had woken up, could. He was now struggling with whether to keep his promise to Harry or to tell Snape the truth.

After both had finished their coffee, Severus and Remus headed back into the room. Hearing them coming, Ron closed his eyes and feigned sleep. He felt Snape place his hand on his head and held his breath as Snape turned to Remus.

"Mr. Weasley's fever seems to be going down. He should be well by morning. Now if only I could get Harry to do as well."

Almost as if Harry had heard his name, he started to moan in his sleep. Severus rushed to his side in seconds, hovering over his son and tucking the covers in, while rubbing his temples to fight off the oncoming headache from lack of sleep.

Harry's face was scrunched up as he fought to keep from yelling out in pain. It was as if his insides were boiling. Every bone felt like it had been broken, every muscle cramping at the same time. Nothing had ever hurt this much before.

Ron lay on his bed and listened to Harry's struggle. He knew how he felt after only one dose of the potion, and he had seen Harry take numerous. He wondered if Harry could take anymore, if it was worth it to keep his secret, and the guilt of watching Harry suffer was eating him up inside. He was still trying to figure out what to do when he heard Harry begin to groan. Sitting up in his bed, he was about to go over and see what was the matter, but Remus put his hand out to stop him.

"There is nothing you can do, Ron, and it is best if you lay down and recover yourself."

Ron lay back down, but he knew he could not rest, the guilt was too strong, the need to tell growing with every passing minute.

Severus watched as Harry fought some unseen foe. He watched as he twisted in agony, and he bit back the sob in his throat when Harry began to call out.

"Make it stop, please! I can't take it anymore; it is killing me. Someone please help me."

Severus picked Harry up from where he lay and held him in his arms. He wanted to take all the pain away, wanted to make Harry well again, but that seemed impossible. He flinched when Harry began to wheeze and placed him back on his side, rubbing his back in circles, trying to soothe him. It seemed not to be working, and he yelled for Remus when Harry began to convulse. Again he had to watch as Harry's body writhed about on the bed, being able to do nothing but hold him down to keep him from falling. Minutes ticked away like hours, and it just when it looked like he would not stop, he did.

Severus sat down on the bed to relax, but that is when the screams began. They were bloodcurdling screams that echoed off the walls and made his hair stand on end. Harry screamed for mercy, begged for the pain to end, and then his body went rigid.

Harry's hand went to his throat, and he seemed like he was trying to force in air that would not come. Remus opened his eyes and saw them rolled back in his head, and that was all it took for Severus to lose control.

"Harry, for Merlin's sake, breathe for me. I love you, and I cannot lose you now," Severus pleaded, the tears rolling anew down his pale face. His cries went unheard as Harry was lost in his own world, one where the precious breath of life eluded him. Clawing at the bed, he tried to suck in just one wisp of air, just one to keep the world from going utterly and completely black.

Remus saw Severus and knew he was beyond reasoning. As quick as a flash he began to beat Harry on the back, trying to force air in, and when that would not work, he pried the boy from Severus' grasp. "Severus, he will not be saved right now by any magic. If you want your son to live you are going to have to trust me."

Severus nodded, his grasp on Harry's hand firm as he watched Remus push on Harry's chest. Agonizing seconds crept by, until at last Harry drew in a breath, and a tired Lupin collapsed on the floor.

Ron had watched all this unfold, and he stood from his bed. Wobbling on two unsteady feet, he made his way over to Harry.

"Ron, you should be back in bed, before you fever spikes again."

If it had been any other circumstances, Ron would have choked at hearing Snape call him by his first name, but this was not a normal situation.

"I know what ails, Harry," he said meekly.

"How could you know? We have searched every book and tried every spell and potion we could think of. Please, go back to bed and rest."

"Listen to me!" Ron yelled, his voice dying out as he spoke. "Harry and I found this man in Knockturn Alley, and he gave us this potion. You were only supposed to take one drop, but Harry has taken several. If you want to know what it is you are going to have to find him."

Severus turned around and stared at Ron, and Ron backed up, seeing the look in his eyes. "When were you in Knockturn Alley again, and why would you go and do a stupid thing like take a potion you did not know about? Don't you listen when I speak in class?"

Ron was angry -- at himself for not speaking sooner and at Severus for yelling at him. "Look, it is not my fault that Harry overheard you and Malfoy saying how he didn't matter. You're the reason he took it in the first place. He thought you didn't care about him, and that the only way you would is if he were sick. Now look at him! He is dying," Ron choked out as the tears streamed down his freckled face. "I should have told you, but I promised Harry. It's all my fault." Ron crumpled to the floor, not able to catch his breath between the hiccupped sobs.

Severus did something in that moment he had never done before, and would not do again. He picked Ron up and held him. "It is not your fault. I have been a bastard for too long and am only learning now that some things are more precious than life itself. You are a good friend to Harry. Now get back into bed, as we do not know the nature of this thing, you are also at risk."

"Wait, you don't know where to go and look," Ron protested as he crawled back into the bed. "It's the shop you and Malfoy were in that day."

Severus looked down at Remus, sitting on the floor, mouth agape in shock. "Lupin, stay here and watch over Harry and Ron. I am going to have a little talk with a certain shop owner. Owl Mrs. Weasley and tell her do not come until after we have made sure everyone is all right."

Remus stood and straightened his robes. "Hurry back, Severus, and don't do anything foolish."

"Foolish was the man who tried to harm my son. He will pay for his lack of judgment." Looking down at Harry, he placed a kiss upon his brow. Ron's fever had spiked a little from crying so much, and now he was sweating again. "I will return within the hour, Remus. Please get Ron another cloth. It seems his fever has returned," and pulling his wand, Severus went to the fireplace and stepped in. In a flash of green, he was gone, and Remus knew he was a man hell bent on revenge. 


	16. Retribution

Title: Past, Present, Future

Summary: The past will come back, the present will change them, now what will the future hold?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, sad but true

A/N: Yes this is an AU fic. Reviews are welcome, flames are shared with friends for amusement.

Chapter 16

Severus stepped out of the floo in the pub and strode purposely to the door. Once outside, he did not bother to look around, but headed straight for Knockturn Alley. He was almost there when someone stopped him and asked him the time. The scowl on his face and the sight of his wand out and ready made them scamper quickly away.

Severus turned the corner and headed down Knockturn Alley. Nothing would deter him from his mission. When he got to the shop door, he flung it open with a bang, and the occupants inside turned to stare for a second, before resuming their business. These were no ordinary witches and wizards, but instead ones who loved to dabble in the dark arts.

"You would all do well to leave NOW!" Severus shouted. This sent many scurrying for the door, and the remaining few stood to see what exactly the man in black wanted. Severus could see the shop owner at the counter busy trying to make a sell and pointed his wand.

"Expelliramus!" he shouted, and the shop owner went flying behind the counter. This sent the few remaining customers dashing out the door, and Severus over to where he fell. He found the man against a wall trying to get up. Severus leaned down and grabbed him by the throat.

"You gave my son some kind of potion. I want the antidote now!"

The shopkeeper looked bewildered. "You have no son, Severus, therefore I could not have sold anything to him."

"It is not your place to ask about my relatives. Now you sold a potion to my son and his friend a few days ago. I want the antidote now!"

It then dawned on the shopkeeper to whom Severus was referring, and his good sense seemed to leave him for a moment. "Oh yes, I remember those two. How much will you give me for it?"

That was the wrong thing to say. Severus picked him up by his throat. "You piece of vermin! I will kill you where you are if I do not get the antidote now!"

"If you kill me, then you will not get your precious antidote, and the only person who knows how to brew it is Rufella, far away in the mountains."

Severus sneered at him, "You should learn to rein in that tongue of yours. I know Rufella, and he would be more than happy to give me the antidote, but that would take time. I think I will kill you slowly, and then go to him for it." Severus sent a strange purple light from his wand, and suddenly the shopkeeper was gasping for breath.

"Stop... I will give... it to you," he gasped, trying to breathe.

"Funny how not being able to breathe has changed your perspective. Now where is the antidote?"

The shopkeeper pointed to a shelf where a vial sat next to a bunch of books. Severus grabbed it, but did not turn to leave the shop. "Should you ever think of such things again, know that the Aurors will rain down on this place like it were the Dark Lord's lair."

The shopkeeper, now feeling very bold since no one was trying to strangle him, spoke. "I think the Dark Lord will be very pleased when I tell him you have procured an heir."

Severus stopped where he stood. Turning around he pulled his wand again. "That would be an error on your part."

"Did you not want to bring your son into the circle when he comes of age? I'm sure you are loyal to the Dark Lord, but now I will have to tell him of your reluctance."

Severus gave no warning before a red light flew from his wand, nor did he go over to help the man who was now jibbering about monkeys and squirrels attacking him. Instead he walked out the door and headed back to his son.

When Severus stepped out of the fireplace, he came face to face with Remus. "Tell me you did nothing foolish. Tell me the man still lives."

Severus' face broke out in an evil smile. "I did not kill him, if that is what you are asking, but the Dark Lord will have one less minion after today. You may want to floo St. Mungo's later and tell them he is in his shop spouting that monkeys and squirrels are attacking him, and that he is King of the Wee People."

Remus' mouth fell open at this revelation. "Will he ever be the same again?"

"No, I do believe his days will be spent in St. Mungo's beating off the wicked squirrels. Now enough of this talk, let's administer the antidote. How are Harry and Ron?"

Remus shook the vision of the shopkeeper from his head and faced Severus. "Ron is doing much better. His fever is almost back to normal, but Harry is slipping further away. He was calling for you, Severus, during one of his spells."

Hearing these words, Severus opened the door and went first to Ron. "Mr. Weasley, sit up and drink this."

Ron opened his eyes and propped himself up on the pillows. Severus held his head back and poured half the potion down. The taste appeared to be bitter, as Ron acted as if it were going to retch. In the end, though, he simply lay back down, his face a sickly colour.

Severus next walked over to Harry's bed. As he neared it, he could see the sheets were wet with sweat and that Harry lay there silent, but with his face scrunched up in pain. Lifting Harry's head, he poured the remaining antidote into his mouth. As it hit the back of Harry's throat, he began to gag and choke, but Severus rubbed his throat and soon the liquid was swallowed.

Harry's whole body seemed to convulse for a moment and then went limp again. He began to shiver. His whole body broke out in a sweat, and his shaking intensified.

"It seems the antidote is having some effect," Remus said from his position next to the bed.

"It will be a long hard night. I just hope we were not too late." Severus pulled the covers up on Harry and motioned Remus for another pillow. Harry started to whimper, but Severus leaned over him and spoke soothingly, and soon Harry fell back into his fitful sleep. Severus pulled up a chair, for he knew he would not leave his son's side. Remus went to make the coffee both were sure to need. 


	17. Awakenings

Title: Past, Present, Future

Summary: The past will come back, the present will change them, now what will the future hold?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, sad but true

A/N: Yes this is an AU fic. Reviews are welcome, flames are shared with friends for amusement.

Chapter 17

Seven hours later, the sun came up over the horizon, and Severus stirred in his chair. Looking over at Ron, he saw Remus had fallen asleep also and that Ron was not yet awake. Standing up, Severus heard his back crack and pop, and he groaned at spending yet another night in a chair. He was seriously going to have to stop doing this one day, but his son came first.

Leaning over the bed, he felt of Harry's forehead and it was cool, yet Harry had not awoken. This troubled Severus, but he knew it was now a waiting game. Seeing that he could do nothing right now, he went into the kitchens and brewed a fresh pot of coffee. When it was done, Severus made himself a cup and sat down at the table.

It was not long before the smell of the coffee dragged Remus into the kitchen. He had looked bad after his transformations, but this morning he looked awful. His eyes were puffy from lack of sleep, his face drawn from not eating for days, and his hair could rival Harry's for being a mess.

"Remus, you look like death warmed over," Severus said.

Remus did not miss the sarcasm or the subtle hint of concern in the man's voice. "It is a small price to pay to look after Harry. I'm sure you know this, as you look just short of death yourself. Oh and by the way, I sent someone to retrieve your shopkeeper. It seems he tried to bite the Aurors, claiming they would not take him from his kingdom and that they were all vicious monkeys who would cower under the watchful eye of the sacred Wee People King."

Severus spat his coffee across the table, but quickly regained his composure. "I take it he will not be returning to his shop or his master anytime soon?"

"Severus, he will not be returning from St Mungo's for a long time, if ever."

"Then the world has just become a better place. One less drone for the Dark Lord."

Remus and Severus sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the warmth of the coffee and the silence. All this was broken however when Ron scuffled out of the room. He looked like he had gone ten rounds with Draco and lost all them, but he was standing and seemed to be alright.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked, looking the boy up and down.

"My tongue feels like it grew hair and my throat hurts, but I'm alright I guess. How is Harry?"

"Harry has yet to wake, now come over here so I can feel your head and tell you exactly how all right you are."

Ron slowly edged his way over to Severus, who was looking at him with one of those Evil Potions' Master stares he had. By the time he finally stood before him, his body had grown suddenly cold, and he wished he had not gotten out of the warm bed.

Severus felt Ron's head, which seemed free from any fever, but the boy's shivering did not go unnoticed. "Are you cold, Mr. Weasley?"

"Not really cold, well a little," Ron stuttered out, for he did not want to admit that the sight of Severus still gave him the chills.

Severus eyed the boy up and down and after several readings from his wand and several touches of his forehead, he seemed satisfied. "Well, Mr. Weasley, you have no fever, but I do not want you to overdo it at all. Do I make myself clear?"

"Ron, would you like something to eat?" Remus asked, feeling sorry for the cowering boy.

"Maybe just a little," Ron admitted. Carefully, he pulled a chair out and sat down at the table, but when Remus conjured a plate full of eggs and bacon, Ron's stomach twisted.

Seeing the usually ravenous boy who attacked food in the Great Hall not moving toward the food, Severus spoke up. "Perhaps something a little lighter to start off with," he said, conjuring up some dry toast for the boy. Ron gave him a small smile in thanks and began chewing the toast.

Severus finished his coffee and turned to Lupin. "I am going to check on Harry. I trust you will see that Mr. Weasley here goes straight back to bed after eating?" After seeing that Remus would care for Ron, Severus walked back into the bedroom and over to Harry's bed.

Severus ran his hand through Harry's hair, brushing it away from his face. As he did this, Harry rolled over in his sleep and, for the first time in days, did not cry out in pain. "Harry, son, wake up," Severus prodded, still running his hand through the tangled mop of hair.

Harry could hear someone calling his name, but the urge to sleep was strong. Yet, the voice was so soothing that he opened his eyes just a bit. Harry saw none other than Snape. He remembered all that he had done in the past few days and the thought of the coming punishment made his stomach lurch. All he wanted was to sleep, but the prodding of Severus could not be ignored, and Harry opened his eyes all the way.

"Finally! How do you feel Harry?"

Harry tried to reply, but days of having nothing to drink had left his throat parched, and so all that came out was a tiny squeak. Severus, seeing the problem, waved a glass of water from the table over to them and lifted Harry's head to take a drink. Harry choked on the first sip, but then the water felt cool, and he tried to gulp it down.

"Slow down. Drinking too much too fast might cause you to be sick," Severus said, laying Harry back down on the bed. Harry's eyes showed fear and then pain. He did not know whether to admit what he had done or to wait for Severus to start the conversation. His dilemma was soon resolved as Severus looked at him.

"Why, Harry? Why would you almost kill yourself, and Ron, too? What purpose did it serve?"

Harry did not want to reveal to his father his reason for doing it, but he felt remorseful that Ron had fallen ill. "Is Ron all right?"

"Mr. Weasley is better now, but that still does not explain why you would have me pacing the floors day and night wondering if you were going to die. Professor Lupin looks like death warmed over and he has not left here for days on end. We both spent countless hours trying to figure out what was wrong, only to discover you had taken something from Knockturn Alley."

Harry's eyes grew ever larger the more Severus spoke, until finally he swallowed the lump in the back of his throat. "I did not mean to make you angry," he muttered.

Severus' heart clutched in his chest. "Angry... Harry, I have been sick with worry that I would lose you after only just finding you. Do you not know how it felt watching you lying there and knowing there was nothing I could do to take the pain away? I'm am not angry, Harry. I was scared because I love you."

Harry was shocked. Had Severus Snape just said he loved him? A great weight flew from his shoulders, and Harry reached up and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck. This was the scene Remus and Ron saw as they entered the room.

Ron crawled into his bed, never taking his eyes off Severus, still not trusting him completely. Maybe Harry was still delirious and didn't know what he was doing, but then why would Snape let Harry hug him? Ron had no answers, so he waited for Snape to do something.

Severus returned Harry's embrace and let the boy cry out the few tears he could. He knew this was only the beginning of Harry opening up to him, but at least it was a start. When Harry could finally cry no more, his body spent from the little movement, Severus lay him down on his pillow again. "Rest now, you have both been through a great ordeal and you are not recovered yet. If you wake and need anything, call for me or Professor Lupin."

Harry nodded his head and then rolled over. It was only a second before he had fallen back to sleep. Severus took one more glance at Harry and pulled the covers up, before following Lupin out the door. Ron was astounded by what he had just witnessed, but sleep soon claimed him also. Neither noticed the smile on Severus' face as he exited the room.

Severus began pacing the kitchen, much to Remus' dismay. "Severus, sit down, before you wear a hole in the floor."

"How can I sit down? My son almost died and I have no clue as to why he did it."

Remus sighed. "Severus, sit down. I believe I can help you there."

Severus sat down and stared at Remus. When Lupin didn't start explaining right away, he became agitated. "Well, are you going to tell me or not?"

"Severus, you must not reveal that you know; I was told in the strictest confidence by Ron."

After making sure Severus agreed not to fly off the handle at the news, Remus began his explanation. "You see Harry overheard you speaking to Lucius and thought you did not love him at all. The only way he could think of to prove whether you loved him or not was the potion. Ron admitted that neither of them knew just how powerful it was when they took it, and now Harry still doesn't know how you truly feel. Severus, they made a mistake, but it was one made for a good cause."

Severus sat in the chair. His mouth had fallen open half way through the conversation. How could Harry not know he loved him? "How could he not know I cared for him? I told him so in the Gryffindor common room when I explained his mother."

"Perhaps it is be because you have not really treated him or Ron with anything but malice since the day you laid eyes on them."

Severus hung his head in shame. "I let my jealousy over James rule my actions. I know it was wrong of me, but my hatred for him was too strong. Ron I have nothing against personally, he just irritates me to no end with his bad decisions, and his friendship with Harry only intensified that. My actions could have cost me my son, Lupin. I have wasted enough time lost in the darkness of hate. I want to now get to know my son."

Standing up from his chair and wiping the tear from his face, Severus went back to Harry's bedside. He would be there should he wake, and then Harry would know he was not alone anymore. 


	18. Did you really mean it?

Title: Past, Present, Future

Summary: The past will come back, the present will change them, now what will the future hold?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, sad but true

A/N: Yes this is an AU fic. Reviews are welcome, flames are shared with friends for amusement.

Chapter 18

Harry was trying to fight off the demons in his sleep, but they were always there. They took the form of those he had loved, and those who were supposed to love him. Draco told him he was making a mistake by befriending a Weasley; Mr. Malfoy tried his best to kill Harry; but the worst was always his aunt and uncle. In his dreams, they would tell him how worthless he was, that he was nothing but a burden, that no one loved him.

Harry tried to fight off the images flowing inside his mind, and as he dreamed on, began to toss and turn in the bed. No amount of Severus' soothing words could wake him. He was lost in the nightmare.

You bring this upon yourself, boy. You must like being punished, for you disobey me every chance you get. You were told to have all the rooms clean, not half of them, all. Don't just stand there looking at me, get to your room, and don't come out. There will be no meals for a week.

Harry had gone to his room and cried himself to sleep. It wasn't a room, really. It was a dark and creepy place for a seven year old. Harry held his knees and wept, muttering to himself. Why didn't anyone help him? Why didn't anyone care?

He had gotten his answer when his uncle's voice oozed through the small grate. "No one is coming because no one cares or loves a burden like you. Now shut up, I am trying to watch the news."

Harry spoke the words he had heard his uncle say time and time again. "No one loves you, no one cares." Even in his sleep, the boy muttered them, and Severus, not being able to take his son's torment any longer, picked him up and held him tight.

"I am here for you, Harry, and I do care. I love you, Harry." He stumbled over the words, but he had said them and knew he meant them with every fiber of his being.

Harry woke from his dream, tears still fresh on his face. He did not speak, and no words were said, no explanations given, or questions asked. It was merely Harry clinging for dear life to his only lifeline at this moment. For many minutes they sat there, until Remus came over and laid his hand on Severus' shoulder.

"He should get more rest. Why do you not rest as well, Severus?"

"I will not leave him, Remus. He thinks no one cares about him. He has been abandoned all his life, and I will not allow him to feel that way again right now."

"Severus, do you plan on sitting up all night in his bed holding him in your lap? There is not even room for you to sleep. "

Severus waved Remus off and pulled Harry into his lap. "Such trivial things matter not to me right now."

Remus sighed and went to exit the room, but he turned at the door and pulled his wand from his robe. With a quick flick of it, the bed expanded to twice the size. Then he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Severus did not miss what Remus had done for him and lay his head down on the bed, closing his eyes for just a minute, his grip firm on the blanket surrounding Harry. He did not realize he had fallen asleep until hours later, when he awoke. Gripping the blanket, he went to pull Harry closer to check his head for fever, but found he was holding nothing more than the blanket. Severus sat straight up in alarm. Rising, he was about to search every nook and cranny in the house till he found him when he came face to face with Harry.

"Did you mean it?" Harry asked, his green eyes boring into Severus' very soul.

Severus wondered what the child was asking him. He was about to admit that he was clueless as to what Harry was asking.

"Did you mean you care, that you love me?" Harry asked again, saving Severus from wondering.

"Of course I meant it, Harry. I may not have been around all those years, but I intend to make up for it by being the best father I can be. I am new at this, however, and when I am wrong, you will have to tell me."

Harry smiled at this. "I do not know what it is to have a father, either, so we will learn together."

Severus and Harry sat talking about life, and Harry told him about his and Ron's trip to the shopkeeper. He did not tell Severus why he had gone, but felt he already knew the reasons. It was late in the morning when they finished talking, and Harry's yawn told Severus that he was again tired.

"Get some rest, Harry. I will be here with you, for I think I shall get some sleep, too."

"Don't you have classes to prepare for? The students will be returning from holidays soon."

"None of that matters right now. Those are trivial things compared to you and can wait until later, now hush and go to sleep."

Harry obliged. With another yawn, he closed his eyes. Severus did the same, and soon both were asleep, only this time Harry did not have any nightmares. 


	19. Am I Really that Bad?

Title: Past, Present, Future

Summary: The past will come back, the present will change them, now what will the future hold?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, sad but true

A/N: Yes this is an AU fic. Reviews are welcome, flames are shared with friends for amusement.

Chapter 19

Harry and Ron were finally allowed out of the bed two days later. Both sighed with relief, until after lunch that day when Mrs. Weasley came flying out of the floo and engulfed her son in a bone-crushing hug.

"I have never been so worried in all my life. My baby, Ron, how do you feel?" When Mrs. Weasley got no response, she immediately froze. "Ron, answer me!"

"I believe you are crushing the boy, Molly," Severus said, from where he was standing.

Molly let Ron go, but then saw a very pale and somewhat smaller Harry and gathered him up in the same hug. Harry's eyes grew wide and Severus could see that the overly protective mother was causing him some pain, so with a graceful step, he pulled Harry free and gathered him into his grasp. Severus then ushered all three of them to the kitchen table where cups of tea and juice awaited them. Mrs. Weasley seemed worried when Harry only ate two bites of his biscuit, but Severus told her that he didn't need to stuff himself so soon after his bout with illness.

All of them sat around the table, until Remus came through the floo and told Severus that Dumbledore would be arriving after his meeting with the officials from Wales.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Severus. "Ron is completely over this mysterious illness? I can take him home now correct?"

Severus nodded his head. "He will be just fine, Molly. Both boys, I think, have learned not to eat strange candy, even if they think it is safe."

Molly Weasley hugged Harry one last time and stepped into the floo. Ron walked over to Severus and Harry. "Professor, thanks for not telling my mother what we did. I guess you are not as bad as I thought."

"Perhaps you will learn from this and make better decisions, here and in class, but I do thank you, Mr. Weasley, for telling me where to find the shop." 

Ron hurried off into the floo before his Potions' teacher could dwell on what they had done and turn him into a toad or something.

Once Ron was gone, Severus turned to Harry and motioned for him to go sit on the couch. "I think it is time we had a talk." Severus conjured a blanket for Harry and made sure he was comfortable before he began. "I have some things I want to know, now that it is just you and I." When Harry did not look like he was going to say anything, Severus looked him right in the eye. "All I want to know is why, Harry. Am I so horrible that you would rather die than have me for a father?"

Harry sat for a long time staring into the flames of the fire, until finally, squaring his shoulders, he turned to face his father. He didn't know how to start, so he assumed the best place to start was the beginning.

"I guess it is because for as long as I can remember I haven't had a father. Uncle Vernon made it very clear from the start that I was a bastard left on his doorstep and should be grateful they didn't send me away. I dreamed every night someone would come and take me away, and every morning I would wake up to find myself still there. Uncle Vernon would merely yell when I was younger, but one day he stopped yelling so much and did much worse things." At this point Harry's eyes misted up, but he choked down the lump in his throat and went on.

"He would lock me in the cupboard for days, and after a long time in there, I forgot what light looked like. He would punish me with no dinner if I brought home bad grades in school, and then say I was trying to show up Dudley if I brought home good grades. Eventually I stopped trying, I mean what was the point. The people at school never bothered to ask why I was smaller, or even when I was sick. Days seemed like an endless torture, and my only purpose on this earth was to be a maid to my aunt and uncle. I was so happy the day Hagrid came to pick me up. It meant I was not the worthless thing they had always claimed; it meant I was special. But then I met you, and you made sure I knew I was not special. You went out of your way to embarrass me, humiliate me, and belittle me. I was used to it at home, but at Hogwarts I thought I was safe from that." Harry couldn't even look at Severus anymore after that.

Severus sat listening to everything, his emotions all churning the sick feeling in his stomach. Had he really taken the only safe place the boy had ever known and turned it into a living hell?

"Harry, I didn't know, honestly. I never knew about you, and I am afraid your mother's rejection years ago turned me into a bitter and stern bastard with no thought as to whom I hurt. The day I got that letter telling me you were my son, my heart exploded into a thousand pieces. No longer was I alone in this world. I had a son. I want to be the father you have never known, and I want to start by telling you that I love you, and I am here for you. The other day my life came to a halt. I have never felt a more agonizing pain than seeing you lying there and not being able to help you. Can you forgive a man whose life has been filled with mistakes? Can you find room in your heart to let me inside?"

Harry felt as if he could not breathe. His whole life he had only wanted this -- someone to love and to be loved back. He lunged off the couch and wrapped his arms around his father's neck, eyes spilling tears of happiness. Harry pulled back from Severus and saw that his face, too, was covered in tears. "I have waited for this day, and I am sure mom would be happy."

"That is certain, as your mother was a light that shone brighter than any star in the sky. You have her eyes, and in them I now see her beauty smiling back at me."

Harry, still weak from his battle with the poison, yawned again. "Why don't you rest for just a few minutes, and I will go see about getting us some dinner?"

Harry agreed and closed his eyes for what he thought was only a few minutes, but an hour later, he did not hear Albus Dumbledore step through the fireplace.

Severus did not get up to greet him like he normally would have. He merely sat at the table sipping his tea now and then and staring off into space.

"Severus, how is Harry? I have a few questions I would like to ask him about this shopkeeper."

"He is asleep, Albus, and I will not wake him. He needs some rest." Severus said, even though he was still not really looking at the olden wizard.

"Severus, do not dwell on things. He is better now."

"Am I really capable of being a good father to him, Albus? He has been in my care for a week and he nearly died."

Albus Dumbledore walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You will learn, Severus. Any man can have a child, but it is a father who is there through it all. How will you deal with this when school begins again?"

"I will not deny my son. He has gone through enough rejection in his life. Right now he needs someone who will support him and give him the love he has been missing all these years."

Smiling, Albus stood up and showed himself to the floo. "I will see you and Harry in one week back at Hogwarts. I will inform the teachers, and I shall leave it up to you to inform any others, if you wish."

Severus took in what Albus had said and went over to watch his son sleep. Taking a seat by the fire, he pulled Harry into his lap and, out of habit, checked him for a fever. Soon the days caught up with Severus, too, and he drifted off to sleep.

There, in that little house, was the picture of a family as the two sat curled up asleep, Severus' protective arm over Harry. They had moved past their differences; now to see how the rest of Hogwarts would react to the news. 


	20. Back to Hogwarts

Title: Past, Present, Future

Summary: The past will come back, the present will change them, now what will the future hold?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, sad but true

A/N: Yes this is an AU fic. Reviews are welcome, flames are shared with friends for amusement.

Chapter 20

Harry was up early the following week. His bout with the potion still had the lingering effect of weakness from time to time, but basically he was back to his old self again. Now he was packing to go back to Hogwarts, and he was more than a little nervous. Severus came into the room and found that Harry was still only half packed. He went to stand beside the bed.

"Is there something bothering you that you would like to talk to me about?"

Harry twisted his hands in his lap and kept doing this until Severus came to sit on the edge of the bed. "You can tell me, Harry. What is it that is bothering you so much?"

"Well, it's just that we are going back to school, and I know you have to keep up the act of not liking me, but it still hurts when you say those things."

"Harry, I will not be ridiculing you anymore in class." When Harry's face lit up, Severus turned Harry around to face him. "I will not ridicule you anymore, but I still have to keep up the false pretences in front of the death-eater children. I hope you can understand I mean none of it, and if you have any problems, come to me."

"How can I just walk into the Slytherin common room when I need help?"

Severus laughed out loud. "I will give you the back way into my room. Do you think I would let my son wander around with those kids in my house? You may be a brave Gryffindor, but the Slytherins are ruthless, and if they ever find out you are my son they will stop at nothing to inform the Dark Lord."

"Aren't you afraid they will find out?"

"They are Slytherins, true, but most are not the brightest people in the world and overlook what is obvious. Now stop worrying, I am working out something with Albus so that my spying days will be over, and then we will not have to hide the fact that you are my son."

"Really! You mean it, Dad? I won't have to hide that you are my father then?"

"Yes, Harry, I am proud to call you my son, but I want no more stunts like the last one. I was scared, and we almost lost you. Promise me you will take it easy for the next week or so."

"I promise. No late night running about the castle with Ron," Harry grinned.

Severus' eyebrows quirked up. "Yes, see that you and Mr. Weasley stay out of trouble. Now get your things, I will be taking you to the Weasleys' to catch the train with them."

"Can't I go with you?" Harry asked. The look Severus gave him made Harry laugh. "I guess showing up with you would definitely give away something."

Harry spent the train ride there telling Ron about the fun he and Severus had after he had left. Both boys also informed a very shocked Hermione that Professor Snape was indeed Harry's father and about everything that had taken place over the holidays. Hermione was shocked at first, but then wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, squeezing him tight.

"Oh, Harry, I am so happy for you. You finally have someone who cares about you. I always thought it strange that you never got any letters at school." Their conversation was cut short when the door flew open, and there stood Draco Malfoy.

"Well, did you have fun with your muggle relatives, Granger and Potter? Oh, and Weasley, did you get lots of crappy gifts for Christmas?"

"Shut up, Malfoy, and get out. No one wants you here!" Ron yelled.

"Oh really, Weasley? Well how about I just come in there and show you a thing or two about respecting people who are better than you."

Malfoy took a step forward, but was snatched back out the door. George now held him firmly. "Yes, Malfoy? You were saying something?" Fred and George had become very overprotective of Ron and Harry since their illness.

"You may have won this time, Weasel, but your big brothers will not always be around to protect the three of you."

"I suggest you take your two cronies here and go back to your compartment, Malfoy," Fred said, coming to stand behind his brother. Even Malfoy knew when he was outnumbered and, grumbling, he and Crabbe and Goyle walked away. Fred and George stepped into the car and sat down.

"How are you feeling, Harry? Any side effects from being sick, and how is your father?" Fred said, looking genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine, other than being a little tired from time to time. Dad said to just take it easy."

Beside him George snorted. "You got off easier than Ronnykins here. Mom made him stay in bed for three days after he got back, and even when she let him out, she watched him like a hawk. She even burst into tears a couple times and then made us promise to keep an eye on both of you."

"Well, thanks. Anytime you wish to keep Malfoy away is fine with me."

"Well, now that I see you are alright, we have to go. There is mischief to create and then someone else to find to blame it on."

Harry and the others changed into their robes just as the train was pulling up to Hogwarts. The first-years did not have to take the boats like when they first arrived, but instead got to ride in the carriages up to the castle. When Harry and the others stepped out, Malfoy walked past, elbowing Ron in the side.

"Hey! Watch it, you creep!"

Harry rolled is eyes. "Do not let Malfoy get to you. Come on, we have to get to the Great Hall, before we are late. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in and took seats. They were talking to Neville and Seamus when Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I am glad to see that you have all returned from Christmas holidays, and I am sure all of you are overjoyed at going back to classes tomorrow, enjoy the feast." All around groans were heard at the mention of classes again, but Harry and his friends talked and exchanged what they had gotten for Christmas. Soon Harry could barely keep his eyes open, and he suggested they all go up to the common room.

Inside, people were playing exploding snap, and Fred and George, with their friend Lee, were demonstrating one of their new inventions on an unsuspecting first-year. Soon a big pop sounded and the poor boy found himself turning blue and yellow polka-dotted. The boy was near tears, but the twins told him it would only last an hour, and he seemed much better when he returned to himself.

Hermione, of course, had found a book and was now nestled in one of the chairs by the fire, while Ron and Harry played wizard chess. Harry was losing to Ron as usual, but he could barely keep his eyes open now. "Can we finish this tomorrow? I am really tired, and I do not want to fall asleep during Potions class.

"It's okay, mate. I'm a little tired myself," Ron whispered, but do not tell Fred or George."

"Your secret is safe with me." Harry said as they walked up the stairs to the first year dormitory. Harry kicked his shoes off and laid his glasses on the bedside table. He was feeling very tired and, within minutes, he was asleep. 


	21. A Bit Overprotective

Title: Past, Present, Future

Summary: The past will come back, the present will change them, now what will the future hold?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, sad but true

A/N: Yes this is an AU fic. Reviews are welcome, flames are shared with friends for amusement. The timeline is midway through Harry's first year.

Chapter 21

Harry awoke to Ron nudging him hard. Rolling over and groaning, Harry reached for his glasses. "Hurry up, Harry, or we are going to be late for Potions class and, father or not, I do not think Snape will be happy about it.

Harry sat up quickly and found out that was a mistake, as his head felt like someone had used it for a Quidditch practice. When he let out a small whimper Ron leaned over him. "You alright, Harry? Do you need me to get someone?"

"No, I'm fine. I just need a minute or two. Maybe I am just hungry or something."

"We don't have time to go down to the Great Hall and eat. We have about ten minutes to get to class."

"Why didn't you say so? Dad is going to be pissed, I mean Professor Snape." Grabbing his shoes and snatching his books from his trunk, Harry followed Ron out of the dorm and the portrait door.

Ron didn't seem to be bothered as much by running down the three flights of stairs, but Harry was winded. When they rounded the corner, he stopped to catch his breath. The whole world seemed to spin for a second.

Ron came to stand beside him. "Harry, you look pale as a ghost. Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yeah, I am sure, just not used to running so soon after waking up. Come on, we are really going to be late now."

Ron nodded his head and both started running until they reached the Potions classroom. Flinging open the door, both boys ran in and stopped on the way to their seats. The whole classroom had turned around and were now staring at them.

"So nice of you to join us, Potter, Weasley. Would you care to explain why you are late to my class?"

"No, sir," came the echoes from them both.

"Very well, you shall both stay after class," Severus said, turning back to finish writing something on the board. As soon as his back was turned Harry laid his head down in his hands. The room would not stop spinning, and he felt queasy. If only he'd had time to eat this morning maybe he would not feel so bad.

Severus turned around and when he realized no one was looking, he stared straight at Harry. Anyone else would have thought he was glaring at the boy, but Severus was concerned that he had let Harry come back to soon. "You have the ingredients on the board. You have exactly until the end of class to prepare your potion, begin now!"

Hermione sent a sympathetic look to Harry when he was paired with Neville. Harry however got Neville to go up and retrieve the ingredients, and when he got back, set them to boil in his cauldron. He did not notice Malfoy walking by or that he had a handful of something and was about to put it in his cauldron. Harry didn't look up until he heard his father's voice. "Mr. Malfoy, you wouldn't be thinking of messing with another student's potion, would you?" he said, as he pushed Draco back over to his seat.

"No, sir, of course not," Draco said, placing a smile on his face.

"I didn't think so. Now if everyone will get back to work, I would like to see at least one of you brew this correctly."

Class seemed to go on forever, but finally Severus cleared his throat. "Stop what you are doing and place your potion is a vial. Class dismissed once have done so."

Harry poured the contents of his potion in a vial and packed up his bag to leave. He was almost to the door when he heard Severus speak up. "Potter, Weasley, I believe I told you both to stay after class." Harry walked back inside, past a snickering Draco.

When the whole class had filed out, Severus shut the door and placed a silencing charm on it before turning to face the pair. As soon as he did his face softened. "Are you two feeling unwell?"

"I'm fine, honest, sir," Ron piped up.

Severus stared at him and reached over to feel his head. "Harry, What about you? Do you feel alright?"

He got his answer when Harry tried to stand and wobbled. Severus caught him and placed him back in his chair.

"I think I just overdid it a little, and I didn't have time to really eat this morning."

With a long drawn out sigh Severus called for a house elf. Within seconds, Dobby appeared. "What can Dobby do for Master Snape?" the house elf said hopping up and down.

"I would like you to go and bring back a sandwich and some juice for these two."

Dobby was gone in a pop, and Severus turned back to both boys. You both know the dangers of me showing you favouritism. I expect that you both take better care of yourselves in the future." Before he said anything else Dobby popped back in with the food and juice, and Severus handed them to both boys. "Perhaps I misjudged your readiness to return to school Harry. I could send you back home for a few more days, or you could stay in the hospital wing with Pomfrey."

Harry choked on his sandwich and had to be patted on the back. "No, that is alright. I will watch what I am doing and take time to eat."

Severus looked at him and grew silent. As Ron and Harry finished up their sandwiches and drank the last of their juice, he spoke again. "Harry, I love you and only want what is best for you. If you do not feel any better in a couple days, I want you to come to me." Turning to Ron he raised his eyebrows. "That would go for you as well, Mr. Weasley, but something tells me you will abide by what I have said lest I inform your mother you are still sick."

Ron's face turned two shades paler. "That woman actually sat holding me like I was a baby. She insisted that I be rocked to sleep, and she wouldn't let me out of bed for a week. I will not miss another meal."

Severus tried to cover the snort that came out, but failed. "I can see your mother doing just that. She is a bit overprotective."

Harry, feeling better, smiled, "She isn't the only overprotective one."

Severus whipped his head around. "You would do well to remember that. I could ask Molly about this thing she does of rocking someone to sleep."

"No," Harry said, backing away. "I will be just fine, Dad, honest. I have to get to Transfiguration class now."

Severus smiled and came over to hug Harry, and he patted Ron firmly on the back. "Are you both ready? If I know the students in my house, Mr. Malfoy is standing outside this room somewhere waiting for you to exit."

Harry and Ron both put on their best scowls. Before Severus opened the door, Harry stopped him. "Dad, thanks for everything. I, umm, love you," Harry said, blushing having admitted it in front of Ron.

Severus gathered him up in a hug, "And I love you, Harry. Now come on, you are both late enough as it is." Placing a sneer on his face to send any student packing for the train, he flung open the door. "Potter, you and Weasley better think twice before you come to my class so ill prepared. The next time you are late you will be serving detention with me for a week." Severus then slammed the door shut.

Severus placed his ear to the door and sure enough he heard the drawl of that pompous-ass Malfoy and his idiotic friends. Severus opened the door just a crack and saw Harry getting more and more angry, but what surprised him was that the Weasley boy already had his wand drawn. "That boy should have been in Slytherin," he remarked to himself. "He is always wanting to hex someone."

Draco turned on Ron. "So, going to hex me, Weasel, right here in front of Professor Snape's room? Are you bloody bonkers?"

Ron raised his wand, but Malfoy had Goyle grab him. "Now I think I shall turn Potter here into a small rodent and then see if that cat of Filches wishes a snack."

Before Malfoy could move, he began shrieking and running around in circles holding his tail, his lovely cat tail. Immediately Harry and Ron took off in the opposite direction, and Severus closed the door, a smile dancing across his face.

When Harry and Ron made it to the Transfiguration classroom door, they stopped to catch their breath. "That was bloody brilliant, mate." Ron said, still chuckling.

"It wasn't me, Ron," Harry said, looking puzzled. Then a thought hit him. "Severus must have done it."

Ron's eyes bulged. "Your dad did that to a member of his own house? Remind me to be grateful he no longer has a grudge against me."

Finally, a couple minutes later, both boys walked in and were met by a stern glare from Professor McGonagall. "You should have detention, but as it is Ms. Granger informed me where you were. I trust Professor Snape has resolved your being late again."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall. It won't happen again."

"See that is doesn't. Now you can ask Ms. Granger to catch you up on what you have missed."

Harry and Ron hovered near an inquisitive Hermione and told her what had happened. They all had to stifle a laugh when Goyle came in twenty minutes later carrying a message that Malfoy would be missing class due to an unforeseen accident.

Harry felt much better now, and he knew his father was there if he needed him for anything. Dipping his quill in his ink, he began to write down the long set of notes Hermione had taken with a smile planted on his face. 


	22. Into the Forest

Title: Past, Present, Future

Summary: The past will come back, the present will change them, now what will the future hold?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, sad but true

A/N: Yes this is an AU fic. Reviews are welcome, flames are shared with friends for amusement.

Chapter 22

Their week went on, and Harry slowly began to feel better. His weariness subsided, and soon it was Saturday, and the Quidditch match. Harry and Ron had practiced alone in private twice, with Severus' permission. Ron dived around Harry trying to find the snitch before him, but never could. He looked so defeated the last time they had landed that Harry had to remind him that at least he had not lost a total of fifty-six chess games.

Harry woke up that morning and went down to eat a hearty breakfast, but when he saw the food, his nerves got the better of him. He never could eat before a match and today was no different, but as he glanced at his father glaring at him, he choked down two bites of eggs. Not wanting to be under the gaze of his father, Harry pulled Ron and Hermione by the arm and out of the Great Hall. He was about to ask them to come with him to the Quidditch pitch before Wood could get there to start the lecture when he felt a gnawing pain in his scar. Ignoring it and ducking behind the statue of the two-headed witch when Quirrell walked by, Harry motioned for the others to follow.

An hour later Harry had mounted his broom and was flying around in search of the snitch. He was determined to find it and win valuable and much needed house points. Spotting it near the Hufflepuff stands, he zoomed straight for it. He did not see the bludger coming for him, but ducked just in time. If he had been looking over at the stands, he would have seen his father flinch slightly. His eyes never wavering from the snitch, Harry dived and did three loops, catching it. His team had won the match and Harry knew from the look on his father's face that he was proud.

Harry came to Ron and Hermione one night in the common room and, dragging them to a nearby corner, explained to them the funny feeling he got about the three headed dog. "I say we go to Hagrid's tonight."

"Harry, if anyone catches us we will be expelled."

"Come on, Hermione, where is your sense of adventure?" Harry asked.

Ron sighed and threw his hands up in the air. "Look, me and Harry are going. Are you coming or not?"

Hermione huffed but finally agreed, and an hour later all three were knocking on Hagrid's door. Hagrid opened it, but seeing as there was no one there, he started to close it.

"Wait, it's us, Hagrid," Harry said, pulling the cloak off of them.

"You three ought not to be out here this late. If you are caught, there will be trouble, especially for you, Harry."

"We know, Hagrid. We just wanted to pay you a visit," Hermione said, and she gave Hagrid her best puppy-dog look.

"Very well, come inside," he said, ushering them in and quickly closing the door. All three sat down and were offered rock cakes. Harry and the rest declined. If there was one thing Hagrid could not do, it was cook. Harry was about to ask him again about the sorcerer's stone when he heard a clinking noise. All three watched as Hagrid pulled a huge egg from a pot by the fire and placed it on the table.

Ron's eyes lit up at once, knowing what it was. "Hagrid, where did you get one?"

"I won him off a guy down at the pub. He seemed happy to be rid of him, actually."

Each of them watched with enormous eyes as the shell cracked open and out popped a baby dragon. "Norbert, just look at him, he knows his mommy already."

Ron and Harry exchanged a smirk at the name Hagrid had given the dragon, but it they gasped when the baby set Hagrid's beard on fire. While Hagrid beat the embers out of his beard, his face fell. "Who is that?" he said, pointing to someone outside the window?"

Harry and the others looked up to see Malfoy staring back at them and knew this meant trouble. "We better get back quick, Hagrid." Then throwing the cloak over all three of them, they took off back to the castle.

They had no sooner had made it in than they were met by a furious Professor McGonagall. She gave each of them detention, including Malfoy. Harry and Ron walked into the dorm rooms and collapsed on the bed. "My dad is going to kill me when he finds out."

"Your dad? Think of my mother. I expect a howler in the post tomorrow. The whole school will hear."

"Yeah, I guess some things are better, but I do not want to see the look on his face tomorrow."

The next day true to her word, McGonagall told them they would be serving their detention with Hagrid. Harry thought he had gotten off easy, until he walked into class that day. There, standing at the front of the class was his father, and he looked livid. Getting to his seat quickly, Harry did not dare to look up again and face him. Severus was in a foul mood the entire class and deducted thirty points from Gryffindor before it was over. As Severus released the class, Harry slung his books over his shoulder and ran from the room. Better to face him after he'd had time to cool off.

For the rest of the day Harry made it a point to avoid his dad, even going as far as to eat dinner an hour early in the Great Hall instead of his usual time. When it came time for detention, he was relieved. He would not have to see his dad until the next day, and maybe by then he would be cooled off. He was astonished when he heard Flich tell them they were going into the Dark Forest, and he saw Hermione and Draco gulp.

"We can't go in there! There are werewolves in there," Draco said, trying to get out of it. Normally Harry would have thought him a prat, but even he did not want to go in.

After a few minutes of walking, they ran across a dead unicorn, and Hagrid had some brilliant idea for them to split up. Harry saw the pity in Ron and Hermione's face when he got paired with Draco. Shrugging it off as just one of those things that happened to him, Harry began walking down the path. It was not long before Fang began barking at something off in the distance, and when Harry looked over, he saw another dead unicorn. This one however had someone feasting on it like it was a rack of lamb, and when it lifted its head, Harry's scar seemed like it was blazing hot.

Draco screaming, ran from the horrid creature, but Harry could not make his legs work. Slowly it came creeping toward him, as Harry backed up. What was this thing, and why did Harry have the feeling it wished it kill him? Harry was not paying attention and tripped over a limb. Now he was on the ground and the creature was gaining on him. He was so stunned that he could not think to pull his wand or to move. Harry resigned himself to his fate, but then one of the centaurs of the forest leapt over and stood before him, rearing its legs. The creature, whatever it was, feared it and ran the opposite way, and Harry slowly began to feel better.

After a short talk, Harry knew what the creature was. It was Voldemort, and he wanted Harry dead. Taking all the news he had learned from the centaur, Harry walked back out of the Dark Forest with a worried-looking Ron and Hermione. All of them followed Hagrid back to the castle and, as Draco walked in the door, Harry was snatched into the bushes. Before he could let out a scream, his mouth was covered.

"It is only me," his father said, while pulling him into a hug. Harry nodded his head and followed Severus toward the lake. "I was so worried. When Minerva told me where you were going, I lost my head. I tried to tell them the Dark Forest was no place for you, but they did not listen."

Harry told his father what he had seen and everything Firenze had told him. After he was finished, his father grabbed him into a fierce hug, so strong that Harry could not breathe. He didn't say anything, though, for it felt nice to have someone who cared. 


	23. A Troll

Title: Past, Present, Future

Summary: The past will come back, the present will change them, now what will the future hold?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, sad but true

A/N: Yes this is an AU fic. Reviews are welcome, flames are shared with friends for amusement.

Chapter 23

Months went by and Harry and Ron had many adventures throughout the castle. They were about to have another that very night and did not even know it. Walking with Hermione, they were losing an argument. None of them noticed as they ascended to the third floor, until each had to stop at the top of the stairs.

Opening the door they all three stepped through to avoid being caught by Filch. It would not bode well for any of them if Snape or McGonagall were to find them out of bounds. As soon as they turned around, they came face to face with a monster, a three-headed monster. Screaming in fright, they ran from the room.

After that close call, the trio stayed clear of all adults. The Halloween feast was coming up. Harry wanted to be able to go, and Severus had said he would not be allowed to if he stepped out of line even once. Soon all Hallow's Eve came and the trio found themselves in Charms class. Professor Flitwick was explaining levitation, and Ron, as usual, was not having any luck with his feather. His frustration only grew when Hermione rolled her eyes and told him that he was doing it wrong.

It was one thing for a friend to help out, but Ron was getting tired of being shown up by a girl all the time. After a couple of explosions, Flitwick dismissed them, and Ron finally let loose all his ire. "It's levi-o-sa, not levio-sa. She is a nightmare, no wonder she hasn't got any friends." Hermione, standing not two feet behind them, ran past, tears streaming down her face.

As she walked toward the common room, her thoughts wandered. Did they really loathe her being smart? Was she supposed to act dumb around them? Being smart had gotten her few friends in her muggle school, and her wizarding friends seemed to resent her, as well. Not really in the mood to face anyone, she went into the girls' bathroom to have a good cry. Several girls had come to try to persuade her to come out, but Hermione had told them all she was not coming out, and to please leave her alone.

Down in the Great Hall, decorations hung everywhere, orange and black to signify the Halloween theme. Harry and Ron were digging into the bounty of candies of every shape and size on the Gryffindor table. Harry had even chanced a glance up at his father and gave him a rare smile. The tranquillity of the room was broken as Professor Quirrell came bounding through the door screaming.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeons!" Everyone froze were they were, everyone that is but Severus, who Harry saw out of the corner of his eye leave through the teacher's door. Quirrell had long since collapsed, and the Great Hall turned into a chaotic mess. Everyone was running and yelling. Harry grabbed Ron's arm and was trying to push past the fourth-year in front of him when the bellowing roar of Dumbledore echoed through the hall.

"Quiet! Prefects will lead the rest of the students back to their dormitories, teachers will follow me."

Harry and Ron were following behind Percy when a thought struck Harry. "Hermione, Ron, she doesn't know about the troll. We have to warn her!"

Sneaking away from Percy they took off for the girls' bathroom. As they came around the last corner, Ron grabbed Harry and threw him against the wall. When Harry glared at him for it, he saw Ron pointing to the troll walking around the corner.

"It seems it left the dungeons."

Gathering up all their courage, both boys burst through the doors of the girls' bathroom. What they saw made their mouths drop in awe.

The troll was enormous, and it was staring right at Hermione. "Hermione move!" was all Harry could say as he and Ron stared in disbelief at the troll. The troll, however, only saw Hermione as something that should be bashed with its club. Raising it high above his head, he brought it down in a sweep, taking out the door Hermione was hiding behind. Shrieking, she crawled over to the next stall. This did not do much good, as the troll took out that one as well. Now Hermione was staring at a fully-grown mountain troll, and her courage fled.

Severus had gone up to the third floor to head off Quirrel, who he knew was going after the stone. Did that man actually take him for a fool? When he rounded the corner, he bounded up the stairs and straight into the door. The dog, it seems, had a better idea and at once lunged for Severus. It missed him, but one of his teeth grazed Severus' leg, putting a deep gash in it. Almost falling to his knees, he dashed back out the door and locked it. As he sat thinking about where Quirrell could be, since he was obviously not there, Quirrell stared at him from his hiding spot behind one of the statues.

Deciding if Quirrell were not here, perhaps he was on the first floor, Severus walked until he caught up with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall coming from the dungeons. "Severus, the troll is not in the dungeons."

"It is not on the third floor, I checked," Severus said, hobbling toward them, the blood staining his pants leg.

All of them were headed back to the second floor to have another look when Percy Weasley came running up to them. He was about to speak when they heard what sounded like someone, or something, tearing down walls. "Get a hold of yourself, Mr. Weasley, and tell us what it is?" Dumbledore said to the boy.

"Ron, Harry, and Hermione… missing... from the common room," Percy said between gasps. The next sound they heard was a high-pitched scream, and Percy's face went white.

"You will go back to the common room, Mr. Weasley, and keep everyone there," instructed Professor Dumbledore. Percy looked ashen again and then almost fainted. Dumbledore caught him right before he hit the floor. "It seems I will be escorting young Mr. Weasley here, I trust you and Minerva can handle the troll?" he asked, gesturing to Severus. As he was about to leave, Quirrell came around the corner. "Ahhh, it seems Professor Quirrell can help you both, off you go now."

Dumbledore had been speaking to the backs of the three as Severus had heard the word Harry screeched. He had forgotten all about his leg as he ran, and Minerva McGonagall had lifted her robes and run right behind him. She was fast, considering her age, and any other time Severus would have been in awe.

When Harry saw Hermione cowering beneath the sink, he ran and, without a real thought, jumped onto the troll. He realized what a stupid thing it had been to do when the troll grabbed him by his leg and took to swing at his head with his club. The pain in Harry's leg from the grip of the troll did not render him unable to get out of the way and quick.

"Do something!" he yelled down at Ron.

"What?" Ron asked as if Harry had gone bonkers.

"Anything," Harry said, hoping it would happen soon, before he passed out as the blood rushed to his head. His own wand was now stuffed up the troll's nose. He did not really want it back now.

"You can do it, just swish and flick," Hermione told Ron from underneath one of the sinks.

Ron pulled out his wand and cried out the charm "Wingardium Leviosa". The troll's club stopped in midair. When the troll looked up to retrieve his weapon and smash the thing beneath his feet, the club bashed him in the head, sending him and Harry to the floor.

"Wicked," Harry said, as he retrieved his wand from the troll's nose.

"Ewwww, troll boogies," Ron said, the distaste showing on his face. Harry wanted to hurl at the grossness of his wand, but his thoughts were halted as he saw not only his head of house, but his father and Professor Quirrell run into the room. All three knew this would not go well.

Severus was not thinking clearly. He saw his son and his two cohorts-in-crime, but he also saw the troll, which should have easily killed them all, knocked out. Scanning the obvious rubble that was once the lavatory, he wondered if they were all right.

Just as he was about to ask, Minerva regained her voice, "Explain yourselves, at once!"

Harry knew he was in for it, and the throbbing in his head was not helping matters. It seemed he was having this pain more and more lately, and he did not want his father knowing about it. As he and Ron turned to explain it all, Hermione saved them by saying she had done it. Thanking every known source he could think of, Harry sighed in relief. He would live to see another day at Hogwarts, well, if he could get out of there fast enough.

The children's excuses were lame at best, and all of them knew it. Severus and Minerva, however, were quite pleased that they had done so well, though they would never reveal it to the youngsters. Harry, Ron, and Hermione half ran, half walked to their common room, and prayed no one would stop them along the way. Two of them were successful, but Harry saw his father leaning by the portrait hole.

"A word if you would, Mr. Potter." Severus said, motioning for Harry to follow him.

Harry followed behind his father wondering what he would ask. What he would say about the troll? Severus gave him no clues, as he did not speak until they were in his private chambers. Closing the door behind him, Severus turned to his son. "I will not comment about the troll and the lack of sense you all had taking it on alone. All I wanted to know is if you are all right? Did you sustain any injuries?"

Harry shook his head no, but his father quirked an eyebrow in disbelief. "I am not the one limping, Dad."

"My leg is not the concern here. We were discussing you, if I am not mistaken. Now would you rather tell me if you have any injuries, or would you like to tell Madame Pomfrey?"

Harry tried backing away just a little, but his leg betrayed him, and he winced ever so slightly. "Nothing, really, my leg just got squeezed a bit is all."

"Come here and let me see it, then," Severus said, pulling a potion from his robes. Soon, not only his leg, but also Harry's head, was on the mend. After a short lecture on heroics and knowing when to find an adult, Harry headed toward the door to leave, but it announced someone was there.

"Who in Merlin's name could be here at this hour? This better be good," Severus said, stalking to the door. Harry stood behind him wondering himself who would be calling this late. When the door opened, he saw Professor Quirrell standing there and at once his scar began to blaze with a new fury.

No one noticed as Severus was busy berating Quirrell for bothering him while he was discussing punishment with a student. After only a few seconds, Harry's world lost focus, and he found himself on the verge of passing out. His stomach churned with unease, and soon he found himself wishing his father would just shut the door and help him to bed. Hoping no one would notice, Harry tried to walk to the bathroom, as he did not wish to be sick in front of the other professor. His eyes tried to focus on the doorway, but the objects in the room blurred with each new stab of pain to his head. Hanging onto the couch, he stood trying to breathe slowly, hoping it would pass. He heard the door slam shut and glanced up at his father, coming towards him. He then fell promptly to the floor, his head finally giving in to the darkness.

When Harry next awoke, he felt much better than he had earlier. Before his mind could even register where he was, his father walked through the door carrying a tray. "Well, good morning, sleepy head, or should I say late morning."

Harry shook off the last remnants of sleep. "Huh, what time is it?"

"It is eleven o'clock, and well past the time for you to be up and about. Considering that you passed out on me, I decided you warranted a lie in. Now, would you like to explain what cause your little episode?"

"I really do not know, honest. One minute I was fine, and then Professor Quirrell came in and I felt like my head would explode."

Severus studied the boy and could see Harry did not know what had caused the pain, but he had some fatherly advice to give. Sitting the tray down on the table, he felt Harry head and then sat down beside him. "I do not know what caused your fainting spell, or your pain, but could it have something to do with you taking on a troll?"

Harry tried to look as small as possible, which was not hard for the petite child. "Dad, really, we had to save Hermione. She could have been killed."

Severus chuckled and then grew quiet stern. "Far be it from me to let you in on a secret, but Ms. Granger is a very smart and capable witch. I think you did a very brave thing to help her, but do not try it again under any circumstances. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry nodded his head yes and gulped at the look his father was giving him. "If you discover a unicorn in your bed, a bicorn in your bathroom, or a house elf in your closet, I want you to come to me. Your courage is a wonderful thing, but I would rather have you in one piece."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I will try to stay out of trouble. It just seems to find me, whether I want it to or not," Harry said, taking the tray his father had placed in his lap.

Severus would never let on just how much it had scared him when Harry collapsed. He had to show Harry he was strong for him. Harry, on the other hand, wondered if anything ever rattled his father. Grabbing the last bit of toast, Harry got up from the bed and went into the bathroom to wash up. After one last checkover from his father, he was allowed to return to the tower and his friends. 


	24. Into the Enemy's Lair

Title: Past, Present, Future

Summary: The past will come back, the present will change them, now what will the future hold?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, sad but true

A/N: Yes this is an AU fic. Reviews are welcome, flames are shared with friends for amusement.

Chapter 24

Months went by and still the trio seemed no closer to finding out about the stone. It was now the last day of finals,and Hermione was elated. Ron and Harry wished to crawl in a hole and die, as each were not as good at Charms as Hermione and it had taken them six times between them to levitate the book across the room. Their other exams had gone well, and each of them had managed to stay awake during History of Magic. Now they were going to visit Hagrid and enjoy the nice warm sunny day.

As they walked on, Hermione was rambling about how the Herbology exam had been almost too easy, when Harry stopped abruptly. "How could I have missed it?" he thought to himself. Quickly telling the other two his discoveries, all three ran to Hagrid's hut.

After tricking Hagrid into telling them the information they wanted, they ran back to the castle, hoping to stop whomever was after the stone. "If your father finds out, he will ground you till next year," Ron exclaimed.

"If I find out what, Mr. Weasley?" Severus said, from behind the group. He had to smirk at the three startled yelps that came out.

Harry was about to answer, but Hermione stepped in for him, saving the day. "You should be appalled at how he did on his Divination final. I told him to study, but he said it would not matter to you."

Snape studied the three faces, and he knew there was more to the story, but regardless, he answered the Granger girl. "Harry would have been correct in his assumption, Ms. Granger. I for one think Divination will not help one to become a great wizard. It is a class full of misleading information at best."

Hermione's mouth fell open, for she had never heard a teacher bad-mouth another class. She was quickly pulled along by Ron as all three rushed off talking about things they had to do before dinner that evening.

As the moon crept over the trees of the Forbidden Forest, the three met up in the common room of Gryffindor tower.

"Come on, I have my invisibility cloak to get past any prefects or teachers wandering the halls," Harry remarked. All three started two feet in the air when Neville suddenly jumped up from the chair he was in.

"You three are leaving again?"

"We have to, Neville. There is something we have got to go and do."

"You are going to get Gryffindor into trouble again. I won't let you." Neville said, balling his fists up. "I'll fight you if I have to."

Ron and Harry watched as Hermione's wand came out of her robes in a flash. "I'm really sorry about this, Neville, but it is for your own good," and before Neville knew what had hit him, he was stunned.

Stepping over him, Ron and Harry both shook their heads. "You're scary sometimes, I hope you know that, brilliant, but scary," Ron said to Hermione. He now saw her in a whole new light. She was a wicked evil witch, when she wanted to be. He had to remind himself never to become her enemy.

Walking as one big tight ball was getting to be a great pain, as feet were stepped on repeatedly. All were relieved when they saw the door on the third floor. They had bypassed Filch along the way and, when his cat had gotten to close, Hermione had conjured a mouse out of thin air. The cat had gone chasing it, sending Filch in the opposite direction.

When they got to the door, Hermione opened it, and they walked in cautiously, expecting to be attacked by the vicious three-headed dog. They were still clad in the cloak, but found the dog asleep and a harp playing in the corner.

Harry started to panic. "This means someone has already gotten to the stone."

Hermione said nothing, going over to the door and trying to move the huge paws out of the way. "It means nothing of the sort. If we hurry, we can catch whomever before they get to it."

Helping her move the humongous paws, Harry and Ron stood.

"Look, if something happens in there, get yourselves out. I mean it," Harry said, trying to look as menacing as he could.

"Harry, if your father finds out, we will all need new limbs, as he tears ours out slowly for putting you at risk."

Hermione noticed it had become awfully quiet and wondered why for a mere second. The slobber that dripped on Ron's shirt gave it away, and all three turned to see three menacing heads.

The response was the same from all three -- screams. Harry pushed Hermione to jump first, and when he saw she was clear, he jumped in. Last but not least was Ron, and when he landed, he was glad it was a soft. "Good thing this was here, aye?"

As each tried to get up and move, the thing that they had landed on came to life, wrapping vine-like tentacles around them, suffocating their airways, and preventing them from moving. Each one of them struggled to get free. Harry did not wish to have anyone find the saviour of the wizarding world killed by a murderous plant.

"Help!" Ron tried to yell. The other two chimed in with their pleas, as well, but soon Hermione's voice died down. "Quiet. This is devil's snare, if you don't relax it will only kill you faster."

"Kill us faster!" Ron yelped. His panic could not be staved off, and he struggled to no avail against the bonds. Shockingly, Hermione suddenly vanished beneath the mounds of the plant.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron shouted, thinking that she had met her demise.

Somewhere from underneath them, Hermione answered, "You have to relax, trust me."

Soon Harry could think of no other alternative. It was either relax or keep up this futile attempt to get free. Clearing his mind, Harry felt himself falling and soon he was on the ground next to Hermione.

"Thanks," he said as he stood and worked out the kinks. He noticed Hermione was rubbing her wrist and assumed she had twisted it in the fall. He was about to ask if it pained her, when Ron's muffled screams stopped him.

"He is not going to relax, is he?" Hermione asked, and Harry shook his head no in reply. "There was something Professor Sprout said in Herbology, but cannot remember it," Hermione said, pacing back and forth in front of Harry. "I got it!" she replied, almost running into Harry. "Devil's Snare hates sunlight, but how are we going to make sunlight?"

Harry looked at her as if she were insane. "You are a witch Hermione," he said with a wee bit of sarcasm.

Hermione glared back at him for showing her up in a thought matter, but she did not blink as she incanted a spell and a great light sprung from her wand. Soon, both saw Ron falling with a great thump to land on the floor at their feet.

"Whew, good thing it didn't eat me," he said, brushing the grime off of his shirt. Harry rolled his eyes. Sometimes Ron could really be thick-headed.

"It's a good thing Hermione pays attention in Herbology." This made Ron blush a deep crimson to match his flaming red hair, and he began walking down the tunnel in front of them. 


	25. On the Wings of a Key

Title: Past, Present, Future

Summary: The past will come back, the present will change them, now what will the future hold?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, sad but true

A/N: Yes this is an AU fic. Reviews are welcome, flames are shared with friends for amusement.

Chapter 25

As they neared the door to go inside, they could hear a fluttering as if hundreds of owls were inside.

"Wonder what is inside here?" Ron said, holding his ear to the door.

"We are not going to find out by standing outside. Every minute we delay, the stone is in jeopardy. I am not going back till I have it in my hands."

Opening the door, they came to find out that it was not owls, or birds of any kind, but keys that were fluttering about over their heads. Not waiting to figure it out, they ran to the door across the room. The standard spells all failed, and it was Hermione that suggested that perhaps one of the keys flying overhead would work.

"I bet that big rust coloured one is it," Ron said, pointing to one with a broken wing.

"How am I supposed to get it down though?"

Ron resisted the urge to smack Harry. "I bet the broom hovering over there would be the correct way. Come on, Harry, you are the youngest seeker in a century, surely you can catch a key."

Not wanting to look foolish any longer, Harry grabbed the broom and flew straight up. It was then that he realized that this was not going to be as simple as grabbing the key and opening the door. The keys had turned violent and were now swarming towards Harry at an alarming rate. Many had cut him already, and he had yet to reach the key that he needed.

Hermione and Ron watched, anxiously waiting for Harry to get back down. Even though they had their wands out and ready, they did not like the feeling of foreboding that overtaking them. They saw the keys ripping and tearing at Harry's flesh and could see the bloody scratches when he passed by them. Both were greatly relieved when Harry flew past and yelled out for them to catch the key. Hermione did and was trying frantically to open the door as Ron yelled for her to hurry up. Finally, the huge door swung open and Hermione and Ron beckoned for Harry to hurry through.

Harry dodged the last of the keys, and when he had made is safely inside, they slammed the door shut. The door shuddered with the sound of the keys striking it in one last attempt at blood.

Hermione stopped and looked at her watch. It was now four a.m, and she hoped no one had found Neville yet. As she stepped forward a mere three feet, the room was flooded with an eerie light. As they moved further into the room, they could see iron figures. Ron gasped, causing the other two to look at him.

"It's a chess board," he said, his eyes gleaming. All of them walked quickly to get to the door on the opposite side of the room, but they stopped when one of the pieces on the chesboard drew its swords and stood guard. It had just cut off the only way to the other side.

"What now?" Hermione said.

"We play our way across, it seems. Harry, you take the queen side castle. Hermione, you take the bishop's square, and I…" Ron said, looking around. "I will be a knight."

Harry and Hermione did as Ron instructed. Ron looked at the board and then to the both of them.

"I do not mean anything by this, but neither of you are very good at chess, so mind if I give the orders?"

Neither of them did, but Hermione looked at her watch again. "Ron, hurry up. It is six and someone is sure to find Neville soon."

Ron called for a pawn to move out first, and all of them watched in horror as it was shattered into pieces. The question of it being like real wizard's chess died on Hermione's lips when she saw that it was. They played on and on, until there was but one move left, and all of them were glad, as the game had taken a toll on them. Shards of metal had flown about the room, hitting them at random times and causing small injuries. All of them were tired beyond belief, and Hermione knew that at this moment people would be coming down for breakfast and finding Neville.

Ron looked over the board and realized that the only way to win was to sacrifice himself. Looking over at Hermione and Harry, he told them the plan.

Hermione wailed in reply, "There has to be another way."

"Look, do you want to get the stone or not? It is not me or you who has to go on, it is Harry. This is the only way."

Tears welled in Hermione's eyes. She did not wish for Ron to be hurt, and she knew the ferocity of the chess pieces. As she stood still, Ron moved his knight into place, but it was Harry who screamed when the knight was taken down and Ron fell into an unconscious heap.

"Do not move!" he yelled to Hermione, who tried to rush to Ron's side. Only after he had checkmated and won did Harry and Hermione both run over to Ron's side.

"You are a great wizard, Harry."

"Me? Great? No, it is you, Hermione, who are the smart one," Harry said, checking Ron for a pulse and breathing a sigh of relief when he found it.

"Books and cleverness are one thing, but you have courage, Harry."

Harry blushed for a split second and then put his hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Take Ron and go back, get help."

"Be careful, Harry," Hermione said, as she levitated Ron up and walked back toward the room with the keys.

A/N: There are only three more chapters to this fic and then I will start posting my new fic. I hope to see you all there! 


	26. It Was You?

Title: Past, Present, Future

Summary: The past will come back, the present will change them, now what will the future hold?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, sad but true

A/N: Yes this is an AU fic. Reviews are welcome, flames are shared with friends for amusement.

Chapter 26

Harry mustered up all his courage and opened the last door. When he walked in, he saw a long flight of stairs going down and began his descent. He hoped Hermione came back with some help soon, for he didn't know if he could handle what awaited him, Boy Who Lived or not.

As he got about half way down, he noticed the Mirror of Erisad was there and someone was standing in front of it. As he looked, he saw a familiar turban and the familar pain came back to his scar.

"You? I can't be you."

Professor Quirrell turned around, his usual look of fear gone, replaced by a cool hatred in his eyes. "Yes, dear boy, I tried to kill you, and I would have succeeded if your meddling father had not been muttering the counter curse."

So his father had saved him from falling off his broomstick. Harry made a mental note to thank him, if he ever lived past this. He did not move when he saw Quirrell talking to himself. Harry was trying to figure out where the stone was and how he could get it and get out of there in one piece.

"Come here, Potter!" he heard Quirrell yell, but Harry did not wish to move. His feet, on the other hand, had other plans, as they moved him down each step, getting closer and closer to Quirrell.

"Look into the mirror and tell me what you see."

Harry did look into the mirror. Instead of his parents looking back at him this time, it was he. His pocket seemed to have a nice big bulge in it and when Harry looked the mirror, Harry pulled out the stone. Harry had to hold in a gasp as he reached inside his pocket and saw for a fact that the stone was now there.

"What do you see, Potter?" Quirrell asked, spittle flying from his mouth.

"I see, Dumbledore. I have just won the house cup," Harry said, but he stopped short when he heard another voice rasp out.

"He lies, let me speak to him."

"Master you are not strong enough," Quirrell said, sounding much like the pathetic person Harry knew.

"I am strong enough for this," the voice said. It was as if it were coming from Quirrell, like he was doing a ventriliquist act and throwing his voice. Then, to Harry's horror, Quirrell finished unwrapping his turban, and he was struck with the most foul odor ever. Nothing could surpass it. He wanted to gag, to retch all his breakfast onto the floor, but the pain in his scar was worse. There was a face sticking out of the back of Quirrell's head, and it was as if he could remember it somehow. Then it spoke.

It asked him about the stone and about is parents. It was speaking to him like it knew him. Harry knew deep down this was Voldemort, the man who had killed his parents, robbed him of a childhood, and now it spoke lies.

"You liar!" Harry screamed at the thing, wishing it dead again.

The thing on Quirrell's head laughed, "Bravery, your parents had it too, and they died for it. Join me, Potter, and we can do glorious things."

"Never!" Harry shouted. "You are nothing but a cold-blooded murderer"

Voldemort seemed to sneer for a second before he yelled at Quirrell. "Get him! He has the stone!"

This sent Quirrell charging toward Harry, sending him crashing down hard on the steps. The stone flew from his hand and lay mere inches beyond his grasp.

The feeling of darkness was overtaking him, and Harry knew if he blacked out his life was as good as gone. Desperately he tried to suck in even one gulp of air, but Quirrell's hands were wrapped securely around his throat. Harry scrounged up the last bit of energy he had and tried to pry the hands off his throat. When his hands made contact with the professor's, Quirrell's hands began to sizzle as if on fire and then blister. Quirrell jumped off Harry, and Harry breathed in those wonderful gasps of air he had wanted.

"What magic is this?" Quirrell yelled as he watched his hand disengrate and crumble from his wrist.

"Fool, get him, he has the stone!" Voldemort ordered, and like a good little drone, Quirrell advanced on Harry again. This time Harry was ready for him. Placing a hand on each side of Quirrell's face, he watched in horror as the man who had once been his Professor crumbled into a mound of dust.

Relieved and worse for wear, Harry leaned down and picked up the stone. It was a crimson colour he had never seen before. It shined like fire in his hands. As Harry was about to place it in his pocket and leave the god-forsaken place, he heard a noise. Turning around, he saw a face coming toward him in a puff of smoke, roaring as if wounded, and then it went right through him. Time seemed to stop, the pain was too intense, and Harry's grasp on the waking world was gone. With a thud, he hit the stone steps, and the stone rolled from his hand. Laying there, Harry Potter was motionless and cold to the touch.

A/N: Only 2 chapters left of this fic! I am excited about posting the new fic, which takes place before Harry even starts school. 


	27. Only You Matter

Title: Past, Present, Future

Summary: The past will come back, the present will change them, now what will the future hold?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, sad but true

A/N: Yes this is an AU fic. Reviews are welcome, flames are shared with friends for amusement.

Chapter 27

Severus Snape had not slept a wink all night, and promptly at seven in the morning, he went to make sure Harry came straight to breakfast and did not wander back to the third floor. Hiding behind one of the many tapestries, he watched all the Gryffindors run out.

"What is the meaning of this!" Severus said, as he stepped from his hiding place. Percy Weasley stepped forward to answer.

"Neville Longbottom is petrified in the common room. I was going to undo the spell, but thought Professor Dumbledore should be alerted first."

Severus sneered. I was just like Longbottom to end up petrified. The boy attracted mishaps like flies to honey. "

Step aside," he snarled, and he found that, sure enough, Longbottom was frozen stiff on the common room floor in his pjs. He shook his head that it had not dawned on the Gryffindors to move him to a more comfortable place. When he reversed the spell, he saw indeed that Neville had not been petrified, but instead only stunned.

Neville began stuttering and held his fists up again, clearly not recognizing who was sitting beside him. "I will fight you before I let you leave." he said before he caught his first glance of Professor Snape.

"You shall fight whom, Mr. Longbottom, and for what reason?"

Neville could feel his tongue growing two sizes too big and his nervousness shined through as he stuttered. "Harry... Ron... and Hermione... and she stunned me... tried to fight... but couldn't."

Even through the jumbled up mess he had uttered, Severus could make out that neither Harry nor his friends were there, and he knew of only one place the boy could be. He jumped from the couch, throwing Neville to the floor in the process, and made his way to the door.

"Someone please notify Professor Dumbledore and have him meet me on the third floor," he said as he was making his way through the portrait hole.

"Professor McGonagall said he just arrived back and she went to fetch him. I shall deliver the message, sir." Percy Weasley said, not looking at all like his usual pompous self. In fact, he had grown pale with the thought that his brother was missing.

"Very well. Tell him I have already departed and to join me there," Severus said, and in two seconds he was all out running toward the third floor corridor. He did not care for decorum, nor did he care that he left a trail of students staring at their passing Potions' master. His only thought was Harry and what may have happened to him. As he bolted up the stairs and flung open the door, he came face to face with Albus. Severus often wondered if there were passages the old man knew that he did not.

The three-headed dog was fast asleep, thanks to a renewal of the spell to keep the harp playing, and Albus was leaning over the trap door. "It seems the three of them have been here, Severus," he said, holding up the invisibility cloak.

"Well, what are we waiting for? There is no telling how much peril those three are in," and without saying anything else, Severus jumped down into the hole. Right behind him came Albus, and one would wonder how he could land in a pit of Devil's Snare and not even knock his hat askew. It would have been quite a funny scene to see the Evil Potion Master and the head of Hogwarts wrapped up in vines, if the situation had not been so dire. Soon both had relaxed and were standing on the floor beneath.

"Do you think they got this far?" Severus asked.

Albus, looked at him in wonder. "Ms. Granger was with them, Severus. Surely she could figure out Devil's Snare."

Severus hated to admit it, but he was right. Ms. Granger was quite adept at handling such a thing. Pressing on, they walked into the room with the keys, and Severus was about to mount the broom when the door opened and out came Hermione, dirty and pale, hovering Ron behind her. When the door opened, it sent the keys hurtling towards them in a fury but one quick flick of his wand, and DUmbledore and vanished all of them but one.

"Ms. Granger, where is Harry? And what has happened to Mr. Weasley here?" Albus tried to pry from the girl, who was shaking.

Hermione quickly recounted for them all she could remember, and when she told them that Harry had gone on ahead without them new tears streaked down her face.

"That will be all, Ms. Granger. It seems that you and your fellow student are in need of Madame Pomfrey. Please go out to the exit and your head of house should be waiting for you."

Hermione nodded, and she slowly took off walking back through the door with Ron. Before she exited out she looked back at Severus. "I want you to know that Harry is the bravest wizard I know."

"I shall remember that, Ms. Granger, now go before you collapse where you stand."

Severus knew the obstacle which stood between him and Albus and thought Harry would never have been able to get through it, for he was not a great chess player. It was then that it dawned on him that Ronald Weasley had indeed shown his merit and played them through this obstacle. If it had not been for him, Harry would not have made it across. Severus was making a mental note to thank the boy in private when he saw Albus staring at him. "What is it?"

"I see you have mixed feelings about proceeding, Severus, and you have learned that some of the Gryffindors you so readily insult have their merits as well. If you are ready, we shall proceed through the door, but linger back, just in case Voldemort is in there. We would not have him learn that you are a spy."

"I do not care of what he learns. All I care about is Harry, and we are wasting time here. If you wish I stand back, then fine, but let us at least go in there, now."

Dumbledore said nothing else as he pushed open the door behind the mangled pieces of chessmen. The draft coming from the stairs left a strange feeling. As Albus stepped further down the long flight of stairs, the gasp he gave out sent Severus hurtling past him. At the bottom of the stairs lay Harry, and when Severus went to pick him up, he noticed there was no warmth in the boys skin. Cradling Harry as if he were a small child, Severus began rocking him back and forth, tears flowing from his eyes. Tears not seen in decades by anyone now came unbidden as if a great damn had burst.

Albus picked up the stone that lay carelessly on a step and placed it in his pocket. Sitting down opposite Severus, he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Come, Severus, we need to get back."

"Leave me alone, Albus. Can you not see that Harry is gone? Leave me to my grief."

"Severus, stop this at once! It is true that Harry may not recover from this, but if he is to have a fighting chance then we must get him to the hospital wing. He is a strong boy and has survived this curse before."

Severus wiped the tears from his eyes and stood, still holding on to Harry. The child felt limp in his arms, cold to the touch. How did Albus think he would survive it? Making their way past the obstacles again, they found McGonagall and Hagrid at the last opening. McGonagall looked as if she had been crying; Hagrid was still blubbering.

At the sight of Harry, the wails from the half-giant grew worse, and Dumbledore led him to the side. "Hush now, Hagrid. We need you to keep a smile on your face on for the rest of the students." Hagrid sniffled, and Dumbledore then turned to Minerva. "Could you keep all the students in their dorm rooms until I get return? I have to get Harry here to the hospital wing, and I have to make a firecall."

Minerva nodded her head, and she and Hagrid departed. Severus was already half way to the hospital wing when Albus caught up with him. Both walked in with Harry and found a distraught Ms. Weasley hovering over Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked fine, with the exception of being tired, and Ron's head had a nice new bandage on it as he swatted at his mother's attempts to smother him. When Severus placed Harry down on the bed, Ms. Weasley quickly went into a fit. She was near tears, and when she saw how lifeless Harry was, she lost it. She would have been a total wreck had Albus not intervened.

"Molly, Ronald and Hermione need you right now. This is a trying thing for them to see. Please, there is nothing you can do for Harry for now. Go and help them."

Molly nodded her head and wiped the tears from her face. Harry was like one of her own boys, and to see him like this made her heart skip a beat.

Severus ignored all the chaos around him. Madame Pomfrey had tried to pry his fingers from Harry to check him over, but Severus glared at her through his teary eyes, and she backed off. He would not be parted from him, not now.

Hours on end Severus sat by the bed. Everyone else had been ushered out by Madame Pomfrey. Hermione and Ron, with strict instructions to go straight to bed, had been released. Normally Madame Pomfrey would not have allowed him to leave, but she did not wish Ron to be here should Harry pass away in the night. She had done all she could for the boy. She had wrapped his cuts, healed his bruises, and given him potions. Now it was a waiting game, and wait Severus did. He fell alseep that night with his hand grasping Harry's. Damn the students who might see! Damn all who thought him heartless! He no longer cared what they thought, only Harry mattered. 


	28. The End

Title: Past, Present, Future

Summary: The past will come back, the present will change them, now what will the future hold?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, sad but true

A/N: Yes this is an AU fic. Reviews are welcome, flames are shared with friends for amusement.

Chapter 28

The next morning he was awoken by Albus. "Severus, why do you not go and grab a change of clothes. I will sit with Harry until you get back."

Severus did not wish to move, but he could see the green slime of the Devil's Snare on him, mixed with dirt and grunge from the day before. Not to mention his face held the dried tear tracks on them. Reluctactly he stood and promised to be back within the hour.

Albus smiled at the retreating form of Severus, and then a twinkling smile filtered across his face as he saw Harry stir. Harry blinked his eyes twice and tried to focus. When he was not able to, he reached for his glasses, placed them on and saw Professor Dumbledore sitting on his bed. Around him were candies of every shape and size and cards, some magical and some not.

"Hello, Harry. Welcome back," Albus said as he sat down on the bed. He knew Harry had many questions; the two of them sat for a while as he answered as many as he could. With a glance at the clock, Dumbledore got up to exit the room. "Madame Pomfrey assures me you can leave in time for the feast tonight. Ahhh, Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Bean. I was most unfortunate to have come across a vomit-flavored one in my youth and have since then lost my liking."

Harry watched as Dumbledore took a yellow one and popped it in his mouth. He then grinned as Dumbledore announced that it was earwax flavoured, but he still chewed it up and swallowed.

Severus came through the door and noticed the sour look on Dumbledore's face. He was about to question him when he saw Harry. Rushing over to him, Severus grabbed him up in a fierce hug, checking him over for anything out of place.

"Stop, really, all of me is here," Harry said through Severus' robes, where he had been crushed. "I am sorry I went after the stone, even though you told me not too."

Severus' face was unreadable. "What on earth runs through your mind sometimes, I will never know. You could have been killed. Mr. Weasley was knocked out, and it is not as if he can afford any hits to the head. You did something very foolish, young man, but I am glad you are all right," Severus said as he enveloped Harry again, squeezing him till Harry began to wheeze.

"Now Madame Pomfrey has said you may join the leaving feast tonight, but, Harry, I want you to join me at my home this summer."

Harry's eyes lit up like it was Christmas day. "Do you mean I will not have to go back to the Dursleys'?"

Severus snorted. "You will not be in the care of those muggles again no matter whom you stay with. You were safer with Fluffy than you are with them. Just think on it if you will."

"There is no thought to it. Of course I will come with you. You are the only family I have now." Harry watched Severus do something that startled him again; he smiled and then he walked out the door.

Harry quickly got dressed as he saw the moon coming up over the trees and knew the feast was about to start. He walked out of the hospital room and he made a beeline for the Great Hall, but ran into Ron and Hermione along the way. All three related how they were, and Hermione gave them both a quick peck on the cheek and a hug.

Once they were all seated, they noticed the green and silver banners of Slytherin decorated the hall. This brought a terrible feeling, as they knew they had cost Gryffindor the lead with their pranks and stroll to see Hagrid's dragon. Professor Dumbledore stood giving his usual speech, and then he started speaking again. "I have a few last minute points to give out."

The trio sat in awe as he gave each of them points for helping retrieve the stone, and when he gave Neville ten points for standing up to them, they all cheered.

"If I am not mistaken, there is a change in order," and with a clap of his hands the green became red and the silver, gold. "Gryffindor wins the house cup!"

The whole room, other than Slytherin, was in an uproar, and Harry could see Professor McGonagall in tears of happiness. What bothered him was what Severus would say, but when he looked up, he saw him clapping right along with the rest of them. To anyone else he looked stoic, but the subtle smile that flickered across his face for a second was not missed by Harry.

The leaving feast was wonderful, and the after party in the common room lasted until way past midnight. At that time, the twins, of all people, told the three of them it was time for bed.

"We are not children, I'll have you know!" Ron rebuked.

Fred smirked, "We shall do anything we have to do to keep our promise to mom. You will all get some rest, or suffer the consequences."

The three of them glared at Fred and were about to argue further when George came to stand beside his brother. "Look, we do not want you to fall out tomorrow, and you three have had a tiring week, so do us a favor and get some rest."

Harry and the others were so moved by the remarks that they got up, gave the twins a hug and were off to bed. Hermione wished them a goodnight before she closed her door, and Ron and Harry were almost asleep before they hit their pillows.

"Good to have you back, mate," Ron said before drifting off.

"It is good to be back," Harry thought, and then he too was sound asleep.

Morning was full of packing and yelling for lost things. Harry, for once, was glad he had so few possessions. He was packed and ready to go in only minutes. He watched in amusement as Ron could not find his knickers and they came flying from across the room, thrown by Seamus. Soon everyone was packed and the dorm room looked very plain without the various things on the wall. Grabbing Hedwig's cage, Harry followed behind the others out the portrait hole. The house elves would make sure their trunks were loaded onto the train.

As Harry stood outside the train waiting for it to depart he saw Hagrid. Leaving the others he walked over and gave the half-giant a hug. Hagrid pulled a book from his enormous coat pocket and handed it to Harry. When Harry opened it, he found pictures of himself as a baby, his mom and dad waving back at him, and in the back he saw Hagrid had even put in a few pictures of Professor Snape in his younger days.

"Thanks, Hagrid," Harry said, while fighting back the tears in his eyes. Giving him one last look, Hagrid shooed him off before he broke down and cried.

"Seems strange to be leaving here and going home, doesn't it?" Hermione said from where she stood holding the door open for Harry.

"I'm not going home," Harry said. In his mind he knew he would never return to the place he had called home for so long. Now he was going to a new home where someone who cared, and loved him, awaited. Harry smiled as he peered out the window and saw Severus Snape waving back at him. For the first time since he could remember, Harry Potter felt loved -- the love of his friends, and now the love of a father.

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed! I hope to see you all there Thursday when I post the new fic What Might Have Been. 


End file.
